When The Walls Come Down
by Song Angel
Summary: Severus Snape has a strange dream and Minerva has a secret. Hermione and Severus get the opportunity to get to know each other in a way neither of them would have expected.
1. The Dream

**The Dream **

Severus Snape woke with a start. The darkness in his bedroom felt oppressive as he worked to control his erratic breathing. He sat up and walked into his private sitting room while trying to push the images of his dream from his mind.

Severus dressed and swept out into the hallway. He walked quickly as if trying to escape the thoughts that threatened to overwhelm him. He finally stopped at a window, watching as raindrops splattered against the glass. His treacherous mind strayed back to his dream and fixed his attention on a young woman. Severus frowned thoughtfully. Why on earth would he have such an odd dream about her?

"Severus?" said a voice behind him. He turned to see Minerva McGonagall watching him in concern. "What are you doing up and about at this hour?"

"I might ask the same of you," Severus said evasively.

"A second year Gryffindor was muttering incantations in his sleep and managed to ignite his bedsheets," Minerva said in an exasperated tone. "Why the fool child was sleeping with his wand, I'll never know."

Severus shook his head and muttered "Imbecile," though his expression was one of amusement.

Minerva smiled slightly before the look of concern returned. "Is everything alright?" she asked gently.

"I don't need you checking up on me," Severus snapped fiercely.

"Don't be ridiculous," Minerva retorted. "I was just worried."

"Worried about what I might be up to?" he suggested with a deadly glare.

"No, I was worried about you," Minerva replied, her tone softening. "I trust you Severus. You just look as if something is bothering you."

Severus sighed heavily. He was well aware of what Minerva assumed he was thinking of. His mind stopped analyzing his dream and went back to the day that he had killed Albus Dumbledore. Albus had insisted that Severus go through with it, to prevent Draco Malfoy from committing a murder and for other reasons that didn't seem worth it to Severus. Severus had declared that he would prefer to die from breaking the Unbreakable Vow than to kill the headmaster, but Albus simply refused to allow it. He insisted that Severus remain alive to protect Harry Potter and to help the Order.

Once Minerva had entered her new office as headmistress, she had found a letter on her desk. It was in Albus Dumbledore's handwriting. The letter was a proclamation of Severus Snape's innocence. Minerva had immediately explained the letter to the Order and summoned Severus to return to the school.

"I'm fine Minerva," Severus said flatly. He sighed when she placed a hand on his arm.

"Would you tell me if you were not 'fine'?" she asked with a small smile.

"Of course not," he said gruffly.

Minerva smirked. "Was it a bad dream?" she asked curiously.

"No," he said dismissively. "Yes," he corrected himself with a shake of his head. He scowled at her. "It was just odd."

"Odd in what way?" Minerva pressed him. "Were you wearing Gryffindor colors? Did Sibyll Trelawney make an accurate prediction?" This brought an amused snort from the brooding man at her side.

Severus considered Minerva for a moment. "I had a dream about a young woman," he said slowly.

"Anyone I know?" Minerva asked mischievously. When Severus glared at her she sobered. "Sorry. Go on."

Severus rolled his eyes. "It was odd because ordinarily, I cannot stand the little know-it-all," he said with a sneer.

Minerva's mouth fell open slightly and her eyes widened. "Miss Granger?" she asked in bewilderment.

Severus grimaced, making it clear that he had not intended to let that information slip. "It was Miss Granger," Minerva said with a knowing smirk. Severus rolled his eyes and didn't respond, turning back to the window. Minerva scrutinized his blank expression for a moment while he stared at the rain coursing it's way down the window pane. Choosing her words carefully, she said "In this dream, what was the nature of your relationship with her? Was it more on a more personal level?"

Severus made no move to respond but his entire body became more rigid. He stubbornly kept his gaze on the window. "Come to my office, Severus," Minerva said gently. "There are some things I need to tell you, and I have something that Albus wanted me to return to you."

------

Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table, completely lost in the book she was reading. She finally looked up when a piece of toast hit her squarely in the forehead. "Did you just throw your toast at me?" she asked the red-head across the table.

"Yes," Ron said with a grin. "Why don't you stop reading long enough to eat breakfast?"

Hermione picked up the offended piece of toast, which had landed on her lap, and took a bite. "There," she said simply, returning to her book.

"What's with Snape?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Professor Snape," Hermione corrected his absently, not bothering to glance up from her book.

"Professor Snape then," Harry amended impatiently. "Look at him."

Ron and Hermione looked up at the head table, immediately spotting the potions master. He looked tired and slightly disheveled in comparison to his usual appearance. His eyes scanned the Great Hall as he ignored his breakfast. After a moment, his eyes drifted to the Gryffindor table and his gaze locked with Hermione's. His face held an expression that she didn't understand and then he looked away, appearing cold and indifferent once more.

"Well, that was weird," Ron commented, glancing curiously at Hermione. "Why did he look at you like that?"

"I have no idea," Hermione replied, frowning. She thought over the way his face had looked. She couldn't recall a time that she had seen him look so exhausted. His expression had been truly baffling. It had almost seemed as if making eye contact with her pained him. But, why would that be the case? He had been ignoring her, as usual, just the day before.

"Want to play Wizard's Chess before class?" Ron said, startling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Sure," Harry replied. "Want to come watch Hermione?"

"No," Hermione said absently, standing up. "I think I'll go read by the lake."

"Alright, but don't get too caught up in your book," Harry said. "You don't want to be late for Potions. Snape is already in a strange mood."

"Hermione nodded and offered them a quick wave over her shoulder as she left the Great Hall. Once she had arrived at the lake, she set her bag down in the grass and stretched her arms over her head. Just as she went to sit down, she heard the grass rustle as someone approached.

She turned to see Draco Malfoy walking toward her. To her annoyance, his wand was pointed at her. Hermione reached into her robes to grab her wand, but Malfoy shouted "Expelliarmus!"

The wand flew out of her hand and landed with a soft thud in the grass. Hermione swallowed hard as Malfoy smirked and lifted his wand again. He muttered a quiet phrase and made a wide arc with his wand. A second later, Hermione vanished. Malfoy grinned evilly and hurried away from the lake to go to Potions.

_AN: I know it's a little weird. You'll understand what's going on in the next chapter. It'll get better, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think._


	2. A Tour of Hogwarts

_This took so long! I'm so sorry. Thank you for your patience. To those of you who weren't patient, thank you for not hunting me down. lol I had trouble with this chapter. I may end up re-writing it, but I wanted to put this out there for all of you who are waiting. For those of you reading "In A Different Light", I hope to have that one updated soon too. I don't have the internet at my house yet and I've been so busy with work and my husband. I'll try to do better. I hope you like this. Let me know._

**A Tour of Hogwarts**

Hermione opened her eyes briefly and quickly brought her hand up to shield them from the light in the room. Once her eyes had adjusted, she looked around to find herself in the hospital wing. To her immense relief, Albus Dumbledore was perched in the chair next to her bed watching her. She sighed softly and rested her head against the pillow. Her eyes snapped back open in sudden realization and her gaze flew back to the headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore," she whispered in awe.

The headmaster's eyes widened slightly. Clearing his throat quietly he said "Can you tell me what happened, my dear?"

Hermione fought the urge to simply stare at the man as if he were mad. Dumbledore was dead. Was she now suffering from delusions? Shaking her head slightly, she decided to simply answer the question rather than ponder her sanity. "Malfoy cast some sort of spell on me," she said with a small shudder.

"Why would Lucius cast a spell on you?" Dumbledore asked with wide-eyed curiosity.

"Draco," Hermione corrected him with a frown. "I mean Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco."

Dumbledore's face clouded with concern as he gazed at the young witch. Hermione nibbled at her lower lip anxiously. "Don't you know me Professor?" she asked, wringing her hands as the headmaster cocked his head at her question.

"Should I?" he asked carefully. At this, Hermione's brown eyes filled with tears. "There, there," Dumbledore soothed, patting her hand. "There are many students here. I'm an old man and it's understandable for me to not recall each and every one of them."

"But, you should remember me," Hermione said softly. "I'm Hermione Granger, a seventh year Gryffindor. I was frequently in your presence." She fell silent as the door to the hospital wing swung open and a young man strode in.

Curtains of black hair hung loose around the young wizard's pale face as his black eyes swept over her briefly before drifting to the headmaster. "I was sent to bring these potions to the hospital wing," the young man drawled in a silky voice that made Hermione shiver slightly. He raised his eyebrow sardonically at her, noticing, to his irritation that her gaze kept drifting to his hooked nose. She looked to be absolutely terrified. He looked back to the headmaster, slight curiosity showing in his dark eyes.

The headmaster had also noted Hermione's distress. He turned back to the young man and said "Severus, wait in the hall please. I will come out for you in a moment."

"Yes, headmaster," Severus replied sleekly. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Hermione's stomach tightened uncomfortably as the name echoed in her mind.

"I assume that you know Severus," Dumbledore said gently once the door had closed.

Hermione nodded and drew in a shaky breath. "I don't belong here," she said softly. Her hands trembled as she brushed her wild hair away from her face. "I know him, but as a Hogwarts professor. I must have gone about twenty years in the past." She looked over at Dumbledore, chewing her lower lip nervously.

"Well, this is a problem," Dumbledore muttered stroking his bearded chin thoughtfully. "We'll just have to allow you to continue as a student until I am able to send you home. You'll meet with me tomorrow after breakfast to talk through all of this. For now, we'll simply say that you're a transfer student." Without another word, he swept out of the room. Hermione stared after him in confusion but was even more startled when he re-entered a minute later followed by a young Severus Snape.

"Severus this is Hermione Granger," the headmaster said, gesturing to the witch. "She's a new seventh year Gryffindor and I would like for you to be her guide. You'll be excused from the rest of today's classes." Hermione's eyes widened and Severus recoiled, as if prepared to flee from the hospital wing.

"Why me?" Severus asked irritably.

"Because you are here," Dumbledore replied with a cheerful smile.

"Would it not be more suitable to have another Gryffindor show her the school?" Severus asked.

"Perhaps," the old wizard admitted. "But, I have a feeling that you will be more than able to manage the task. She's a charming young lady." He turned back to Hermione with a comforting smile and a twinkle in his eye that was all too familiar to the young witch. "Come to my office after breakfast and we'll discuss your classes. Severus will take good care of you." He swept out of the room leaving Severus and Hermione alone in the infirmary.

Hermione glanced nervously at Severus and found that he was pinching the bridge of his nose. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly in a desperate attempt to calm her nerves. "Well, come along then," Severus drawled impatiently.

Hermione sat up and swung her legs out of the bed, before quickly looking down at her clothes. To her relief, she was still wearing her school robes. She didn't think she could stand the idea of being improperly dressed in front of this younger version of her potions professor. She lifted her chin and walked through the door of the hospital wing as calmly as she could. She shivered slightly as she felt Snape's eyes on her.

Bristling under his blatant scrutiny, Hermione turned to Severus. "Where to?" she asked timidly.

"I'm not going to eat you," Severus snapped irritably.

"What?" she asked, startled by his strange outburst.

"You're acting as if Dumbledore served you to me on a silver patter with the evening meal," Severus growled. "There is no need for this ridiculous display of paranoia."

Hermione let out an indignant huff of breath just before she realized that her hands were clasped tightly in front of her and that she had backed up against the wall. "I'm sorry," she muttered softly. "I suppose I'm a bit tired. And you certainly didn't look as if you were thrilled about being my tour guide."

"I'm not," he stated bluntly. "At Hogwarts there is an intense rivalry between the Gryffindors and my own house, Slytherin. Slytherins do not ordinarily associate with Gryffindors."

Before Hermione could comment, Severus swept down the hallway. Hermione rushed to catch up and allowed him to lead her all over the castle. She waited patiently as he explained the moving staircases. Her thoughts wandered to her predicament. She was, for the time being, trapped in the past and she was being guided through the school by the feared potions professor's younger self. She cast a curious glance at the brooding young man, currently gesturing toward several doorways that she already knew led to classrooms. Perhaps this would be a good opportunity to see more to Severus Snape than the frightening teacher she knew him to be.

Hermione sighed softly and scanned the familiar hallways. "Granger?" Severus said stiffly, interrupting her thoughts. "May we continue?" He arched an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to respond.

"Oh, yes. Of course," Hermione muttered. After a pause, she added "And, you may call me Hermione. We don't have to be enemies."

Severus studied her for a moment with an unreadable expression. "Very well Hermione," he agreed with a nod. "You may call me Severus. Now, follow me."

Hermione shook her head slightly with a faint smile on her face. To her relief, he led her right through the doors to the library. She walked by him and looked over the books on the nearest shelf. Recognizing several of the texts, a delighted smile lit up her features.

She turned to face Severus with a shy grin. "I love to read," she muttered. "I come in here all the time." Hermione swallowed and then hastily added, "The library at my old school. I'll probably spend a lot of time in this library too." She clamped her mouth shut to prevent herself from babbling. "Do you come in here often?"

"Yes," Severus replied, looking about the room with a bored expression. "I come here frequently to read and study."

Hermione nodded and smiled. Perhaps that would be a way to get to know him better. Her mind was full of questions. Could Professor Snape remember her being in his past? What made him the way he is? What would happened when she returned to her time after meeting her professor as a student?

Severus watched the thoughtful expressions crossing Hermione's face. Where on earth did this girl come from and what had possessed Dumbledore to just leave her with him? "Why are you here?" Severus asked her.

Hermione looked at him blankly for a moment, then shook her head as if to rid herself of an unpleasant thought. "I transferred," she said. "I was going to a small school in Ireland, and my parents thought perhaps Hogwarts would be better for me."

Severus eyed her doubtfully, then turned and strode back out into the hallway. Hermione moved to catch up with him and was surprised to find him waiting for her just outside the doorway. "Come," he commanded silkily.

Hermione trailed dutifully after him. She swallowed hard when he stopped in front of the entrance to the Great Hall and whirled around to face her. His black school robes swirled about him ominously, reminding her, once again, of the intimidating man he would become. "This is the Great Hall," he said smoothly. "You will come here for meals. I will take you to the head girl, a Gryffindor, and she can show you where your dorm will be."

Hermione nodded mutely and Severus pushed the heavy door open. Hermione took a deep breath and willed her feet to move forward. A blush stained her cheeks as she felt many eyes fall on her. Severus walked straight to the Gryffindor table and stopped right behind a lovely young witch with long red hair. "Evans," he said flatly.

The witch turned and saw Severus and Hermione. "Yes?" she said, casting curious glances at Hermione. Hermione forced herself to keep her mouth closed as she found herself look at a familiar pair of green eyes.

"This is Hermione Granger, a new Gryffindor," Severus stated gesturing vaguely at Hermione. "Seventh year," he added.

"Really?" the girl said smiling cheerfully at Hermione. "Thank you," she said to Severus. "I'll take care of her now."

"You probably already gave her a poor first impression of Hogwarts, Snivellus," said a haughty male voice. Hermione looked up and nearly had to grip the table for support when she realized that the speaker was Sirius Black, seated next to a young man that looked very much like Harry Potter.

"Oh, stop it," Evans snapped.

Severus rolled his eyes and turned to move away, but Hermione stopped him. "Thank you for the tour," she said softly. "I'm sure I'll see you in the library some time soon."

Severus nodded briefly and swept to the Slytherin table, casting once last piercing glare at Sirius and James. Hermione watched him until a hand on her arm drew her attention back to the Gryffindor table. Evans was smiling kindly at her. "I'm Lily," she said. "Sit down and eat with us. Don't mind the boys. They're not always so rude." She scowled at Sirius before turning back to Hermione. "I'll show you where you room will be once the meal is finished. I'm sure you're very tired." She took note of the heaviness of Hermione's eyes and the defeated manner in which she sat down and ate her dinner. "A new school can be really difficult," Lily said, patting Hermione's shoulder comfortingly.

Hermione nodded, but couldn't bring herself to say anything. She glanced about the hall sadly. Even the familiar faces brought her no comfort because nobody knew who she was. Her eyes strayed to the Slytherin table where Severus Snape sat, ignoring most of his peers and glaring coldly at the others. He hadn't seemed all that bad as he had led her through the castle.

Hermione's thoughts were disturbed by raucous laughter coming from across the table. Sirius and James had been casting spells on their forks, which were currently hovering six inches over the table, flapping small feathery wings. Remus Lupin was sitting nearby, shaking his head with amusement. Further down the table, Peter Pettigrew was watching James with a rather repulsive expression of awe. Hermione forced her eyes away from him, not wanting to think about the wicked man he would become.

Once Hermione had finished eating, Lily ushered her out of the Great Hall and led her to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione was relieved to find that she had been given a room to herself. Lily glanced about the room briefly before she began to move toward the door. She turned back again and smiled at Hermione. "I know it must be hard not knowing anyone," Lily said gently. "That is, with the exception of Snape." At this, Hermione smiled weakly. "I'll meet you here in the morning and we'll go down to breakfast together."

"I'd like that," Hermione said, her smile broadening. "I'll see you in the morning."

Lily waved and left the room, closing the door with a soft snap. Hermione sighed heavily and collapsed onto her bed. She drifted to sleep, wondering how she would get back to her own time.


	3. Professor McGonagall's Explanation

**Professor McGonagall's Explanation**

Professor Snape looked on irritably as his seventh year potions class brewed a particularly difficult potion. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Harry Potter paying even less attention to his potion than usual and constantly glancing over his shoulder toward the door. Snape's gaze shifted slightly and he noticed the empty chair where Hermione Granger should have been sitting, busily brewing her potion.

"Potter!" Snape growled, smirking with satisfaction as Harry jumped. "Where is Miss Granger?"

"I don't know sir," Harry replied quickly. "She should be here."

"Indeed," Snape muttered, frowning thoughtfully. "Class dimissed," he said sternly to the class. The students looked up uncertainly, unsure of why their surly professor would let them out of class early. "Get out!" Snape snarled viciously. The class needed no further prompting. The students quickly gathered their things and hurried from the classroom.

Harry hesitated as he began to leave the room. He winced when he heard Snape growl his name.

"Come here Potter," Snape bit out. Harry groaned and walked toward the professor's desk. "When did you last see Miss Granger?"

"At breakfast," Harry replied. "She was going to read by the lake. . ." His voice trailed off when he noticed that Snape's face had paled. "What?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Come," Snape commanded, leading Harry out of the room and down the halls at a brisk pace. Harry followed wordlessly, his curiousity growing with each step he took in pursuit of the brooding professor. To his surprise, Snape led him directly to McGonagall's office. Harry didn't even hear Snape mutter the password as his mind raced. Something was definitely wrong. What did Snape know and what did it have to do with Hermione?

"Is everything alright?" Professor McGonagall asked, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. Harry's eyes focused on the headmistress. Her face was lined with concern as her gaze shifted from Harry to Professor Snape. "She's gone isn't she?" McGonagall asked flatly.

Harry's eyes widened and he shot a startled look at Professor Snape. "Yes," Snape replied gruffly.

"What?" Harry said, perplexed.

McGonagall sighed heavily and cleared her throat. She glanced anxiously at Snape. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised a sardonic brow at her. He wouldn't be of any help. She shifted her gaze back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger has been sent back in time," she said gently.

"Er. . . What?" Harry said, with a puzzled look.

"How eloguent Mr. Potter," Snape smirked.

"Severus, don't harrass him," McGonagall said with a sigh. She looked back at Harry. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but she isn't here. Twenty years ago, Miss Granger appeared at Hogwarts. Upon speaking with her, Professor Dumbledore realized that she was from another time so he allowed her to remain as a student until he could send her back."

Harry sat down heavily in a chair near the desk. "You knew this was going to happen?" Harry asked McGonagall, a scowl beginning to crease his forehead.

"I could not say anything," McGonagall explained. "I couldn't risk changing the time line. It could have made things worse. Professor Snape just recently had these memories returned." She fell silent at the warning look that Snape shot at her.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quickly, seeing Snape's angry glare.

McGonagall shifted uncomfortably. "For Miss Granger's safety, Professor Dumbledore erased Miss Granger from most of the students' memories," she explained. "For students who had close interaction with her, he merely supressed the memories so that they could be retrieved at an appropriate time."

"What do you mean by 'close interaction'?" Harry asked, glancing suspiciously at the potions master.

"Stop asking so many questions!" Snape growled. "She will tell you what you need to know."

Harry scowled, but he fell silent and looked expectantly at Professor McGonagall. "I will not tell you who is responsible at this time," McGonagall said, holding up a hand to silence Harry's protest. "It would not help anyone to have you seeking revenge on the guilty party at this point. She will return, we are just not sure when. For the time being, Miss Granger's absense will be excused as a family crisis. We want to keep this information private for as long as possible."

Harry nodded miserably. Hermione was in another time and there was nothing he could do about it. He glanced at Professor Snape and was puzzled by the man's expression. He looked irritable, as usual, but he also appeared worried. Snape caught Harry's eye briefly and then looked away his face becoming unreadable.

"You may go now Potter," McGonagall said gently. "This is a lot of information to deal with. For now, try not to worry. Miss Granger is in good hands."

Harry nodded absently, shooting curious glances at Professor Snape. He rose from his chair and left the office with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Professor Snape had been looking strangely at Hermione that morning. The potions master had obviously known that Hermione would disappear, but it confused Harry to think that Snape would feel concern for her.

McGonagall remained silent for a moment, leaving Snape to his thoughts. After a while, she cleared her throat softly. "Severus, are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Yes," he answered quickly, avoiding her gaze. "Having my mind assaulted with a barrage of memories and thoughts is simply delightful," he said flatly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and winced at the throbbing pain that was growing in his head. "I must return to my office."

"Of course," she replied, not wanting to press him to talk. "At dinner we can discuss what time would be most convenient for you to come and use the pensieve."

Snape growled irritably. "I have my own pensieve, Minerva," he snapped. "And I do not need assistance in using it." He turned and moved toward the door, but McGonagall caught him by the arm.

"Please, Severus," McGonagall said. "I know this is difficult but, I don't think it would be best for you to explore your newly returned memories." Having memories returned after a long period of time tends to create confusion. Professor Snape's memories seemed blurry and in order to achieve more clarity, he had to take the time to revisit some of those memories.

"Minerva, I am not a child," Snape grumbled. He glanced uneasily at her. "Perhaps I will allow your presence when I enter the pensieve," he said slowly. "But, I will view these memories alone."

McGonagall nodded quickly and smiled in relief. "Of course, Severus," she said. "I will see you at dinner." She watched thoughtfully as the potions master turned and stalked from the room, the tension in his body making his movements less graceful than usual. How she wished that she could ease his troubled mind. She even began to wonder if he would prefer to forget all the images that he was soon to relive.


	4. New Friends

_I just want to say that I am so sorry that I'm taking so long to write anything. You all must be so irritated with me. But, I have a good excuse, I promise... I'm 5 months pregnant! For those of you who recently wished me well with my marriage, it may seem a little crazy. But, I've been married since October 2005. The baby is due in January of 2007. So, that's kept me a little preoccupied, along with many other unfortunate occurrences. The last six months have been wild. So, I can only hope that you'll forgive me for the delay and know that while my mind has been filled with thoughts of bassinets and nursery themes, I have been dreaming things up for my stories. This chapter's not great, but it's a bit of a transition. I'll update again soon._

_To my reviewers: Thank you for your continued support._

New Friends

Hermione sat up quickly with a terrified gasp. She looked all around, her panic rising. Her surroundings were completely unfamiliar. After a moment of horrified bewilderment, her hand flew to her mouth in realization. She was at Hogwarts, but it was twenty years in the past.

Hermione pressed her hands to her eyes to stop the flood of tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks. Her chest felt tight as her mind replayed the previous days events. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. Becoming hysterical over something that she simply could not change at the moment would not improve her situation.

Hermione pushed herself off of the bed, wondering what she would have to wear. Uncertainly, she moved to the ornate wardrobe and was surprised to find that it was full of clothing. She smiled to herself and pulled out her new school robes. She should have known that Professor Dumbledore would take care of everything. After changing her clothes, she put her hair up in a messy bun and rushed out the door.

A startled gasp escaped her lips when she collided with a young women just outside her door. Hermione found herself face to face with Lily Evans. Lily smiled apologetically. "I didn't want you to walk down to the Great Hall alone," Lily said kindly. "So, I thought I'd come and see if you were awake. Since you're already awake, would you like to walk with me?"

"That's really nice of you," Hermione said with a small smile. "Let's go."

Lily walked along beside Hermione, casting sidelong glances at her. "What do you think of Hogwarts so far?" she asked.

Hermione couldn't suppress her weary sigh. "It's nice," she said slowly. "I really miss my friends. It seems so odd to not have Harry and Ron around."

"Were they boyfriends?" Lily asked with a curious grin.

"No," Hermione said, smiling at the idea. "They're my best friends. For a while I thought something might happen between Ron and I, but he just never made much effort to pursue it." She looked over at the red head with a thoughtful expression. "I suppose that was for the best, considering my current situation."

Lily smiled sympathetically. "Being so far from home must be difficult," she said gently. "But, you'll make new friends here. We have some nice boys here too."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I suppose it wouldn't be so hard to give it a try," she said with a sigh.

"That's the spirit," Lily said, with an encouraging pat on Hermione's back. "You'll make lots of new friends and have a great time here. You're off to a fairly good start... Even Severus Snape was nice to you."

"You know him?" Hermione asked quickly. "Personally, I mean."

"Not really," Lily mused. "He's a bit of a loner. Snape has never been very friendly." After a moment of thought she added "Of course, other people haven't been kind to him either."

Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully. "To be honest, he really didn't seem all that bad when I was with him yesterday," she said slowly. "He wasn't particularly warm toward me, but his attitude didn't seem to warrant the cold reception he received at the Gryffindor table."

"Don't mind James and Sirius," Lily said with a laugh. "They've never gotten along very well with Snape. I've told them to leave him alone." She sighed. "They can't seem to resist the temptation to taunt him."

"Boys," Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes.

Lily giggled. "That's what I say," she laughed. "They're just ridiculous sometimes. Why can't they just use their brains once and a while?"

Hermione shrugged and then took a deep breath as she gazed at the sights around her. Little had changed in twenty years. Her thoughts were prevented from dwelling in the past when Lily caught her arm and pulled her toward some empty seats at the Gryffindor table, across from James, Sirius and Remus.

"Morning," Sirius greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning," Hermione murmured.

"Good morning," Lily said cheerfully. "I thought I'd bring our new friend with me to breakfast, so try to behave better than you did at dinner yesterday."

"Lily," James whined with a pained expression. "How can you say that? We're always on our best behavior."

"You were quite rude to Severus Snape yesterday when he was just bringing Hermione over here," Lily said, folding her arms over her chest. "What kind of first impression were you trying to make?"

"But, it's Snape," Sirius said with slight indignation. "He just brings out the worst in us. What else would you expect?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave an amused sigh. This was almost like talking to Harry and Ron.

Remus noticed Hermione's expression and grinned. "You see?" he said nudging Sirius with his elbow. "She thinks you're a bit annoying and yet irritatingly amusing. She's like part of the group already."

"Welcome to the club Hermione," James said with a wide grin. He and Sirius returned to their breakfasts with great enthusiasm. Remus watched them for a moment before returning to his own plate, shaking his head in amusement.

Lily glanced at Hermione and shrugged helplessly. Hermione smiled. If she had to be stuck in the past for a while, it wouldn't be so bad to spend her time with this group of Gryffindors. She would just have to avoid thinking about the bleak futures ahead of her new friends.


	5. Friends with Snape?

_It took me quite a while to do this. I nearly gave this story up... But, I had a few requests for me to continue despite the "Deathly Hallows". So, this chapter feels a little awkward for me. I had to get back into a rhythm. The next chapter should be better. Please let me know what you think._

**Friends with Snape?**

Hermione gazed blankly at the pages of a large book. She had been sitting at a table in the library for the better part of an hour, only occassionally attempting to read. She found that for once, her mind was too occupied to focus on her book.

She jumped when Lily Evans suddenly dropped into a chair next to her. "Sorry," Lily said with a grin, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder. "I didn't intend to startle you."

"No problem," Hermione replied, waving her hand dismissively.

"Quite a way for a new student to spend her first weekend here," Lily commented, peering at the open book in front of Hermione. "I thought you may like some company."

"Thanks," Hermione replied quietly. "I can't seem to concentrate."

"I'm not surprised," Lily said, her voice full of sympathy. "A new school is overwhelming and you miss your friends. But sitting in the library with nothing but sad thoughts to keep you company won't help. Make the best of it."

Hermione smiled. "I'll try," she said. She glanced up and her stomach clenched nervously when she noticed Severus Snape moving toward them. His nose was buried in a book and he didn't seem to notice any of his surroundings.

As he sat down at the table, Severus finally looked up to see that Hermione and Lily were already seated at the same table, looking slightly surprised. He began to stand back up when Lily stopped him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I did not realize this table was occupied," he replied stiffly.

"There's plenty of room," Lily said. "We don't mind if you sit here." Her green eyes darted to Hermione, realizing that she had answered for her new friend without being sure if Hermione would be comfortable around Severus Snape.

To Lily's relief, Hermione nodded in agreement. "Don't move because of us," she insisted.

Severus hesitated, and then sat back down, his dark eyes darting everywhere as if he feared who may be watching. Lily leaned forward slightly. "James and Sirius are playing Exploding Snap or something," she said softly.

Severus sneered. "Why would I care what those two imbeciles are doing?" he growled.

"I wasn't suggesting that you care," Lily said coolly. "I only mentioned it for your peace of mind."

Severus opened his mouth to make another scathing remark when he was interrupted by Hermione. "Don't," she said sternly. "Lily was only trying to be nice. She assumed that you would feel more comfortable knowing that James and Sirius aren't around. There's no need to snap at her." She folded her arms irritably.

Severus stared at Hermione a moment with raised eyebrows. Lily looked surprised by her sudden outburst. Hermione blushed and lowered her eyes to her book. "Sorry," she murmured in embarrassment. "I'm a little on edge, and not really in the mood to listen to an argument." She looked up at Severus. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. We were really only trying to be nice to you."

Severus considered Hermione for a moment before he spoke. "What do you want from me?" he asked finally.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, perplexed.

"Are you here talking to me just to make Potter and Black angry?" he suggested smoothly.

"What a thing to say!" Lily exclaimed, trying unsuccessfully to sound offended, making Hermione grin. "Really Severus, we're Gryffindors. We wouldn't be friendly to you simply to make use of you later."

"Such a Slytherin tactic," Hermione added in a scandalized tone, though her eyes twinkled merrily.

Severus rolled his eyes. " You two are certainly not Slytherins, but you are definitely females," he drawled, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, but Severus only smirked in response.

Hermione and Lily exhanged glances. "I think I'll take that as a compliment," LIly said, causing Severus to roll his eyes again. "Let's go outside. Fresh air will do you some good," she said looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded gratefully, rising from her chair and closing the book. She looked at Severus, seeing his expression of uncertainty. "Are you coming?" she aske dhim. She felt rather sorry for him, noticing his obvious surprise at being included.

"Of course," Lily said. "I meant for you to come as well Severus." The girls smiled widely when he stood up.

"I will return the books," Severus said, lifting the book out of Hermione's hands and disappearing among the shelves.

"Poor Severus," Lily said softly.

"I know," Hermione muttered sadly. "He's obviously not very familiar with much kindness."

"Let's just hope James and Sirius stay busy a little longer," Lily said frowning. "I think Severus could use some friends."

Before the girls could say any more, Severus reappeared. He looked at the girls expectantly. "Let's go," Lily said.

Several minutes later, they were sitting in the shade of a tree resting her back against the trunk, next to Hermione.

"It is," Hermione agreed leaning against the tree as well and closing her eyes. She didn't seem to notice Severus stealing glances at her, but Lily took notice. But, before Lily could really think about it, Hermione said "I'm glad you came and found me."

"No problem," Lily replied dismissively. "I love reading as much as the next bookworm, but when you're upset, fresh air and good company works wonders."

"Why are you upset?" Severus asked Hermione curiously.

Hermione opened her eyes and focused on Severus. "I miss my friends," she said quietly. "We've been inseperable for years and now they're not around."

"What are they like?" Lily asked.

Hermione smiled a bit sadly as she began to describe Harry to the young woman who would become his mother. It was slightly easier to talk about Ron until Lily began asking questions. "Is Ron the one you were dating?" Lily asked, suppressing a grin when Severus leaned forward slightly, his eyes wide.

Hermione was too busy blushing to notice the Slytherin's reaction. "We weren't dating," she answered. "It was complicated."

"How?" Lily asked, enjoying the way the topic made Severus shift uncomfortably.

Hermione looked down briefly at her hands clasped tightly in her lap. "I fancied Ron for a long time," she said with a little sigh. "I thought that we would end up together, but it just never progressed that way. We were probably just to busy driving each other mad. We fought about everything."

Lily smiled. "Well, maybe you'll fancy someone at Hogwarts," she said , plucking at the grass idly. "There are some really nice guys here."

Hermione looked up at Lily's tone, noting the furtive glances the redhead was shooting at Severus. Severus was twirling a leaf between his fingers and looking out over the lake. Hermione met Lily's eyes, slightly puzzled. Ther her eyes grew wide as she realized what Lily was hinting at. She opened her mouth to protest when she spotted James and Sirius striding across the lawn toward them.

"There you are," James said stopping in front of the girls with a smile. "I was wondering..." his voice trailed off when he spotted Severus sitting on the grass close by.

"What are you doing here Snivellus?" Sirius spat angrily.

"He's with us," Lily answered, standing up. Hermione and Severus stood as well.

"Don't hex them," Hermione whispered urgently to Severus as he moved to grab his wand. He froze and then hesitantly lowered his hand to his side.

"What are you doing with him?" Sirius demanded.

"We're painting the castle pink Sirius," Hermione said sarcastically. "Honestly, what does it look like?"

"We're jsut talking," Lily said, folding her arms impatiently.

"But, why with Snape?" James persisted.

"They do not owe you an explanation Potter," Severus sneered.

Sirius rounded on him furiously. He raised his wand and shouted "Tarantallegra!"

At the same moment, Hermione darted forward and shouted "Protego!" The spell bounced off of Hermione's shield charm and hit Sirius.

Sirius fell to the ground in surprise, his legs jerking wildly. "Hermione!" James shouted angrily.

"Don't you start on her," Lily said threateningly. "It was his own hex. Severus doesn't even have his wand out."

Smirking, Severus waved his empty hands in the air, earning himself an elbow to his ribs from Hermione. She pointed her wand at Sirius and said "Finite." Instantly his legs stilled and he sighed with relief, allowing James to pull him to his feet.

"Now, all of you stop being so childish," Lily said impatiently. "We'll see you two at dinner."

"But, Lily," James protested.

"James stop," Lily said firmly, interrupting him. "Hermione and I are friends with Severus. So, keep your wand to yourself or I will have to hurt you." She kissed him on the cheek and then shooed him away, causing him to smile slightly.

James and Sirius reluctantly returned to the castle, leaving Hermione, Lily and Severus in the shade of the old tree. "That could have been worse," Lily sighed.

Severus eyed Hermione irritably. "What possessed you to jab your bony elbow into my rib cage?" he demanded.

Hermione folded her arms in annoyance. "Those two were already angry and you were going to show off and provoke them further," she snapped.

"I do not fear Potter and Black," Severus said shortly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, just remember that your lack of fewar doesn't make you immune to hexes," she retorted. Lily giggled and Severus surprised them by smiling slightly as well.

"Well, Severus," Lily began, dusting off her hands. "I suppose you may escort us to dinner now."

"How generous of you," Severus replied sardonically. "You could have left with Black and Potter."

"I wanted to leave on my terms," she said in a dignified voice before a wide grin spread across her face.

"Ridiculous Gryffindor," Severus muttered, with an exasperated shake of his head.


	6. The Debate

_This is a short chapter, but please don't hurt me. I was so tired. I'll post again soon._

**The Debate**

James frowned irritably at Lily. They were sitting outside with their bare feet in the lake. After dinner they had decided to be alone to have a talk. "Look, I'm just not ok with you hanging around that greasy Death Eater-in-training," James said firmly.

"I guess it's a good thing that I don't need your permission then," Lily said coolly.

"You can't be serious!" he exclaimed.

"James," Lily said with a sigh, "Severus has had a hard life. He didn't have a nice family like you. He doesn't have any real friends," she added softly, her voice full of sympathy.

"Sirius has a lousy family," James argued, scowling. "You don't see him getting caught up in the dark arts."

"Good for Sirius," she responded irritably. "There's still hope for Severus. He can still choose to be good. Why can't he have the opportunity to prove himself?"

James shook his head. "I don't trust him Lily," he said.

"Fine," Lily said quickly. "You don't have to trust him. I'm asking you to trust me. Stop giving me a hard time when you see me with Severus. If I felt that I was in any danger, you know that I'd come to you right away. Keep an eye on him if you must. Just stop harassing me and Hermione about it. We want to give Severus a chance."

James sighed. "I'll try Lily," he said flatly. "I'm not happy about this. But, since I don't have much of an option, I'll try to back off a bit."

"Thank you," Lily said sweetly, pulling his face to hers for a kiss. "Now, if only we could get Sirius to cooperate."

"Padfoot, is pretty dedicated to his hatred of Snivellus," James chuckled. "Snape," he ammended quickly at Lily's warning look.

Lily lifted her foot out of the water, watching the water drip off of it. "Perhaps we can convince him to simply avoid us when we're around Severus," she suggested.

"We'll see," James said, looking uncertain.

"Come on," Lily said, standing up and casting a drying spell on her feet before putting her socks and shoes back on. "We should make sure Hermione hasn't killed Sirius." James laughed. They walked back into the castle, hand in hand, and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. Once they had passed through the portrait of the fat lady, they immeditately spotted Hermione sitting alone in a chair looking thoroughly bad tempered and glaring into the flames in the fireplace.

"I think we're too late," James said with a chuckle. "She's already killed him and chucked his body somewhere."

"Not yet," said a voice. James and Lily turned to see Sirius sitting at a table with an abandoned wizard's chess board on it. "I think she perfers to have a few witnesses to the murder. She's a rebel, that one," he added with a in Hermione's direction.

Hermione shot a scathing glance in his direction before turning back to the fireplace. "I take it that you two didn't along very well?" James asked in a polite tone.

"Of course not," Hermione replied in annoyance. "He's utterly ridiculous."

"I'm ridiculous?" Sirius asked incredulously, approaching Hermione's chair. "For not wanting you two to have anything to do with that greasy git?"

"We don't answer to you Sirius," Hermione said impatiently, standing up to face him. "It's not up to you who we spend time with."

"I know that," Sirius growled. His tone then softened a bit. "But, your my friends and I worry about you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "As sweet as that is, I don't believe that's what this is about entirely," she said folding her arms.

"I agree," Lily added, moving to stand next to Hermione. "Sirius, this is about your hatred of Severus."

"We have reason to hate him!" Sirius exclaimed. "He's into the dark arts. He's in Slytherin. He hexes us," he added quickly.

"Oh," Hermione said lightly, tapping her chin as if thinking it over. "And you certainly never hex him. Oh wait..." She looked thoughtful again. "I seem to recall a little incident earlier today." Lily smirked.

Sirius looked at James, clearing hoping for help, but James simply shrugged. He let out a growl of frustration and began pacing irritably. Hermione and Lily exchanged glances before Hermione spoke again. "Look Sirius," she said gently. "We just want to give him a chance. All we want is for you two to back off a bit. Let's not fight about this. We can agree to disagree, can't we?"

"We might as well, mate," James said, with a sigh of resignation.

Sirius eyed James briefly before turning to Lily. "He's well trained," he muttered, making Lily giggle and James scowl. He considered the girls silently for a few moments. "I still plan to keep an eye on him," he said finally. "And when he shows his true colors, I won't hesitate to tell you that I told you so."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said shortly. "Just as long as you know that if that's the case and you decide to say "I told you so" too often, I will tie you up and hide you somewhere."

"Bring it on bookworm," Sirius shot back teasingly. Hermione just shook her head and laughed.


	7. Saving Hermione

_I just needed to re-post this chapter... Luna is in Ravenclaw, not Hufflepuff. Sorry guys. I knew that, but you know how it is when you're busy trying to post and you rush when you really shouldn't. My mistake. Thanks for correcting me. _

**Saving Hermione**

Harry stared irritably into the fire in the Gryffindor common room. How could Professor McGonagall have allowed this to happen? She could have saved Hermione from being sent into the past, but she simply allowed it to happen. Now all they could do was wait for Hermione's return and hope it would be soon. He just had to do something.

Harry's thoughts were abruptly brought to the present by a round object hitting him on the forehead. His eyes fell to his lap to discover that he'd apparently been assaulted by a Remembrall. He turned his head to glare at Neville, who was nearby and was known to have a Remembrall in his possession quite often. Neville's eyes widened and he quickly jerked his thumb toward Ron was sitting in another arm chair in front of the fire.

"What?" Harry asked in irritation.

"You haven't been listening to anything I've said in the last ten minutes," Ron snapped, folding his arms crossly.

Harry sighed, tossing the Remembrall back to Neville. "I was thinking," he said heavily.

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"What plan?" Harry asked blankly.

"To save Hermione," Neville whispered, after glancing around to be sure that nobody was listening.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he shot an accusing glare at Ron. "Who else did you tell?" Harry growled through clenched teeth.

"Just Ginny," Ron said in a rush. Neville gave him a pointed look so he added "Luna was there too."

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed furiously, causing three first years to jump in fright. "Nobody is supposed to know about this."

"But, since we do," Neville interrupted impatiently, "what can we do."

Harry's furious glare faded. "I don't know," he said bleakly. "McGonagall said that all we can do is wait."

"There must be something," Neville said quietly.

"I suppose we could research a few spells," Harry said slowly. "It couldn't hurt to figure out what spell Malfoy used. Or a spell that could bring her back."

"The library!" Ron said excitedly. "That's what Hermione would do. Ginny and Luna can help too. That way we'd each have a smaller amount of work to do."

Harry hesitated for a moment, glancing at Neville and Ron, and then nodded shortly. "We'll start tomorrow," he said. "At dinner we'll ask for Ginny and Luna's help."

"Good," Neville said with a smile while Ron nodded enthusiastically.

The knot in Harry's chest loosened slightly. At least he could do something besides waiting. He glanced up at Ron and Neville. "We're going to get her back," Harry said firmly.

"Right," Ron agreed with a voice of forced optimism.

At dinner that evening, the five Gryffindors spoke in hushed voices, casting nervous glances at the other student in the Great Hall. Harry's gaze repeatedly drifted to the Head table not wanting to attract too much attention from the professors.

"So where do we start?" Ginny asked softly. "This will be much easier if we decide where to begin."

"The original spell," Luna spoke after a few moments. The group looked at her in surprise. "We should find out which spell Malfoy used on her and how it works exactly first."

Ron stared at Luna with his eyebrows raised in disbelief. She usually seemed blissfully unaware of her surroundings. "I didn't think she was even listening to our conversation," Ron muttered to Ginny, who elbowed him in the ribs.

"Good idea Luna," Harry said. "We'll decide what to do next from there. Also, we have to be careful. We don't want McGonagall to find out."

"Well, there's no harm in research," Ron said quietly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Professor McGonagall knows us better than that," she said with a grin. "She knows that if we were to find out something useful that we would act on it."

"We'll be careful," Neville assured Harry. "Let's just meet again tomorrow to start our research. McGonagall keeps looking this way."

Luna drifted back to the Ravenclaw table while the other returned to their dinners. Professor McGonagall's eyes were narrowed in suspicion as she gazed at them. She turned her eyes to Professor Snape who was also watching the Gryffindors with an unreadable expression. "We'll have to watch them closely," McGonagall said quietly. Snape nodded shortly but remained silent. McGonagall glanced at him, concerned by how withdrawn the potions master seemed. She opened her mouth to speak to question him, but he rose fluidly out of his chair with a slight nod to her, and then swept out of the Great Hall. She watched him leave, a thoughtful frown on her face.

Harry watched Professor Snape leave as well. The man looked tired and rather unsettled. Once again, Harry's thoughts strayed to what Snape's memories of Hermione's time in the past could possibly contain.


	8. Unexpected Help

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_Ok... Sorry it took a few days to get this chapter up. I've spent a lot of time brain storming and I've come up with a few things... that I won't tell you right now. I'm excited though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be longer. _

* * *

**Unexpected Help**

"This is completely ridiculous," Harry growled in frustration. He lowered his voice when the librarian, Madam Pince, glowered at the group as she stalked past. "I'm no good at this." He sat down heavily at a tabl. He glared irritably at the small stack of books in front of him.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Hermione does research," Harry replied with a dejected sigh. "Without her, I don't even know where to begin. It's been weeks and we haven't found anything worth using."

Ron and Neville were exchanging discouraged expressions. Luna was serenely flipping through a book about time turners, seemingly ignoring the others around her. "We'll manage," Ginny said soothingly. "There has to be something we can use in these books."

"But, it'll take ages to get through all these books!" Ron protested. "We'll be doing this forever."

"Do you want Hermione back or not?" Ginny hissed, just as Harry turned a furious glare on Ron. "This is our only option right now. So, until another solution lands in front of us, we have to continue like this."

Suddenly, the group, with the exception of Luna, let out startled gasps as a book landed on the table with a soft thud. "Hello Professor Snape," Luna said glancing up at the potions master only briefly before returning to her book.

The four Gryffindors stared at Professor Snape nervously. He merely looked back at them, his expression unreadable. "What is this Professor Snape?" Ginny asked nervously, reaching over to lift the book from the table to examine it closely. It was bound in old black leather and bore no title on the cover.

"A book that you will find most useful," Snape replied sleekly.

Everyone watched Ginny as she thumbed through the pages briefly, her eyes widening. "It's about time travel," she said softly. "It has spells and potions. It talks about the dangers of altering a time line... It's exactly what we need," she added, looking up at Professor Snape with an expression of awe and surprise. He turned swiftly to leave the library but paused when Ginny asked "Why would you help us?"

Snape whirled around to face the students. "It is not for you," Snape retorted fiercely, though his voice remained quiet. He turned on his heel and left without another word, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

"Blimey, this book is great," Ron commented, pulling the text from Ginny's hands. "We won't have to do as much reading as we thought."

Ignoring her brother, Ginny said "That was odd. Professor Snape has never been known for helping students."

"Well, he said he wasn't helping us," Harry said uneasily. He shifted uncomfortably, worried about what Snape could possibly be implying.

"They must be really great friends," Luna said suddenly, drawing the attention of her friends.

"Snape and Hermione?" Ron asked with a snort of disbelief. "She'd never want to be his friend."

"I don't know Ron," Ginny said with a thoughtful frown. "She's stuck in his past right now. Maybe she's on good terms with his younger self."

"There's no way," Ron scoffed, folding his arms stubbornly.

"Well, think about it," Neville said, speaking carefully, as if weighing each word. "He just came in here and gave us what we needed. He obviously knew that we hadn't found the right book..."

"Which means that he's been aware of what we've been up to," Ginny interupted him.

"Right," Neville said with a nod. "Instead of taking off points or something, he gave us this book. He said that it wasn't for us, but he must have his reasons even if he wouldn't tell us what they were."

"Maybe he's in love with Hermione," Luna suggested casually, not looking up from her book.

"Don't be disgusting Luna," Ron said, looking repulsed. Luna glanced at him and then shrugged, turning the page of her book.

"Ok, let's not worry about that right now," Harry said, looking slightly disturbed by the conversation. "Let's start going through this book." The group set about returning the other books to the shelves as Madam Pince prowled down the aisles to be sure that none of her books were replaced improperly. Once the books were returned, Harry nodded shortly to the others and they followed him out of the library and through the halls to do some research in the courtyard before dinner. They didn't notice the dark eyes that watched with satisfaction as they left with the book he gave them gripped tightly in Harry's hands.

* * *

_Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers._ _Your encouragment has been appreciated._


	9. Accio Hermione

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_Hopefully everyone will like this chapter. It's longer than the last one. Life has been keeping me quite busy, but I'm working on making extra time to write. _

* * *

**Accio Hermione**

Harry sat on a stone bench with an expression of amazement and confusion. His gaze was fixed on the book that Professor Snape had left in the library. "This book is bloody brilliant," he said shaking his head, as Ginny leaned over to peer at the pages over his shoulder. "I just wish that I knew what to do. There's almost too much information here." He looked at his friends hoping they had ideas. Ginny was still perusing the book over his shoulder. Luna was gazing about dreamily, seeming to ignore the others, but Harry knew that she would probably speak up once everyone else was sure that she was in her own little world. Neville was sitting on the grass next to Luna looking thoughtful. Ron was pacing back in forth in the grass.

"Maybe this is easier than it looks," Ron said hopefully. At the questioning stares of his friends he continued. "We could try a summoning charm."

"A summoning charm?" Ginny asked disdainfully. "Don't be juvenile Ron."

Before Ron could retort, Harry stepped in. "Enough," he said firmly passing the book to Ginny as he rose from the bench. "Arguing won't help. Give it a try Ron."

Ron scowled at Ginny but lifted his wand. "Accio Hermione," he said nervously. To his surprise, Harry gave a startled gasp and what appeared to be a piece of paper hit Ron in the face. Hastily pulling the paper away, he found that it was a photo of Hermione, smiling and waving. Ron's eyes widened with surprise.

"Give me that," Harry grumbled, snatching the picture out of Ron's hands. At his friends' raised eyebrows he said, "Ever since Hermione disappeared, I've kept a picture of her in my pocket." Ginny frowned at that and Harry immediately tried to explain. "We all miss her. She can't be here so it just felt right to keep a picture of her nearby." He carefully put the picture into his back pocket, avoiding eye contact with the others. Ginny approached him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He offered her a sad smile.

"Well, I guess a regular summoning charm won't work," Neville said with a heavy sigh. "It'll be almost impossible to figure out what spell was used on her. So how do we reverse it?"

"We could go get her," Ron said excitedly. He ignored Ginny as she rolled her eyes. "Why not? If we could send one of us back in time we could find her."

"And how would we get back?" Ginny asked folding her arms impatiently.

"I'm sure there's a spell in that book for returning," Ron said quickly. He looked quickly at Harry.

"I don't know," Harry said doubtfully. "We have to be careful. We'd have to be sure before doing something so drastic."

"You can't go," Luna said suddenly, startling the four Gryffindors.

"And why not?" Ron asked indignantly.

"You were never in the past," she said simply.

"What?" Ron asked, becoming more frustrated.

"You will alter the time line," Luna replied casually, staring at him through her round blue eyes. "Hermione was meant to be sent back for a period of time. No one else." Her voice was maddeningly calm, causing Neville to look at her blankly while Ron clenched his fists.

"So, you think we should just leave her?" he demanded furiously.

"No," Luna answered, unfazed by his fury. "I was only saying that we can't go. Let's send something else."

The others stared at Luna for a few moments. Harry smirked, having known that Luna would eventually say something completely ridiculous yet very useful. "Great idea Luna," Harry said, a smile appearing on his face.

Ginny turned to him in surprise, her eyebrows raised. "What?" she asked him.

"We'll send something else," Harry said grinning. "It's too risky to attempt to summon her back through time since we don't know what sent her or is holding her there. So, we can try send a message to her."

"Like a letter?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide with hope. She had gripped the sleeve of his shirt in her excitement.

He glanced down at the hand that was grasping his shirt momentarily. "Exactly," he said, smiling broadly at her. "There's a spell that should work in that book."

Neville hastily pulled some parchment and a quill out of his bag and passed them to Harry eagerly. Harry held the quill over the parchment for a moment, thinking. After a few moments he began to write. "_Dear Hermione,"..._

Hermione sat quietly in the sun, her bare feet in the cool water of the lake. Lily was currently enjoying some time with James, so Hermione had ventured onto the school grounds alone. Her thoughts were planted firmly in her own time, wondering what her friends were up to. She had no way of knowing if they were safe. She sincerely hoped that they weren't forced to face Voldemort in her absense. Hermione wondered about the timing of this venture into the past. Had Malfoy done it in order to create a diversion? Would the Death Eaters attack once they were sure that everyone was too focused on attempting to get her back?

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting down on the rocks next to her. She turned her head to see that it was Severus. She offered him a small smile. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly, but showed no other sign of being happy to see her other than the fact that he sat next to her in the first place.

"I'm just enjoying the fresh air and cool water before dinner," Hermione told him when he remained silent.

"I can see that," he replied smoothly, though there was no malice in his voice. He looked at her for a few moments before speaking again. "What are you thinking about?"

"My old friends," she replied quietly, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "I miss them terribly."

"Do you not enjoy being here then?" Severus asked, his tone making Hermione look at him curiously. He was looking into the water of the lake, now reflecting the afternoon sun. He looked almost hurt.

Hermione blushed slightly and offered him a smile. "I do enjoy it here," she assured him, smiling to herself when his expression immediately relaxed though he kept his gaze on the lake. "But, I was with my other friends for over six years. It's been quite an adjustment being without them. It helps to be around such great people while I'm here." She was pleased by the small smile that appeared on his face."Maybe we should go to dinner. Lily will worry if I don't show up."

"Of course," Severus replied, offering his hand to help her stand up. She allowed him to help her up before casting a drying spell on her feet and replacing her socks and shoes. "Shall we go?" he asked once she was finished. To her amusement, he offered her his arm. She grinned and took his arm, letting him walk her back to the castle.

After a moment, Hermione looked up at him to see that he was frowning slightly. She didn't comment, assuming that he would speak up when he felt ready. She was rewarded a few minutes later when they stopped in front of the doors into the Great Hall and he cleared his throat quietly. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Do you plan to attend the Halloween ball next week?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly less composed than was usual for him.

Hermione blinked in surprise. "I guess," she said hesitantly. "I hadn't put much thought into it." She eyed Severus curiously.

"We could attend together if you like," he said stiffly, looking very much as if he hated himself more with every word that left his mouth. "Unless you have already agreed to go with Black or Lupin."

"I'm not going with Sirius or Remus," she said gently. "I would like to go with you." His expression of surprise made her stomach clench with sympathy. Poor Severus had clearly expected for her to reject him. "Why would you ask if you seemed so sure that I would say no?" she asked curiously.

"I have no idea," he replied with a rueful shake of his head. His black eyes bore into hers, making her blush faintly.

"We should go in," Hermione muttered. Severus nodded, pushing the doors open. He motioned for her to go in first. Walking through, he gave her a small nod before heading for the Slytherin table. Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table, sitting down beside Lily.

"Hey there missy," Lily said brightly. She had noticed a flushed Hermione entering the Great Hall with Severus. Lily was careful not to draw attention to it with Sirius and James sitting so close by. "What have you been up to?"

Hermione fought down a blush and replied, "Just enjoying the weather outside."

"I've been looking for you," Sirius said, looking up from his dinner.

"Oh?" Hermione questioned, taking a bite of her roasted potatoes.

"Yeah," he replied with a grin. "I wanted to ask you to go to the Halloween ball with me. I thought it would be fun."

Hermione groaned inwardly. She hadn't wanted to address this issue so soon. "Actually Sirius," she said apologetically, "I'm already going with someone."

"Oh," he said, slightly disappointed. "Who is it?"

Hermione paled slightly, causing Lily's eyes to widen with alarm. "I..." Hermione stuttered. "I... don't want to say right now."

"Why on earth not?" Sirius asked incredulously.

Hermione's eyes shot to Lily in a plead for help. "She's going with Snape," James said with an accusing tone.

"What?" Sirius snapped. "Why would you go with that greasy git?" he demanded furiously.

"Stop it right now," Lily said firmly. "Hermione can go with whomever she pleases. We've talked about this before, and if you don't stop acting like such idiots I'll hex you both." Remus was fighting down a smile at the mutinous expressions on his friends' faces.

"I apologize for interupting all the glaring and threats," said a calm voice from behind them. Hermione and Lily turned quickly to see Professor Dumbledore smiling down at them. "Miss Granger you have a letter." He handed her an envelope with her on it. The handwriting looked so familiar to her. "And I would appreciate it if you could meet me in my office after dinner."

"Yes sir," Hermione agreed with a nod. Dumbledore nodded kindly to the other Gryffindors and swept out of the hall. Hermione looked down at the envelope in her hands. Her breath caught as she realized why the handwriting looked so familiar. "I'll see you back in the common room," she said hastily, rising from her seat. She rushed out of the hall leaving her friends to look after her in surprise.

Sirius seemed to recover first. "I'm going to kill Snape," he growled, his eyes narrowed at the Slytherin on the other end of the Great Hall. He stood up furiously, preparing to go hex Severus into oblivian.

To everyone's surprise, Remus grabbed Sirius by the front of his robes and shoved him roughly back into his seat. "Leave it," Remus muttered sternly. "You have no control over her, so I suggest that you back off before Lily and Hermione have to be sent to Azkaban." Sirius turned back to his dinner grudgingly, shooting murderous glares at the Slytherin table.

Hermione stopped outside the hall and pulled a piece of parchment out of the envelope, her hands shaking slightly. Her eyes widened as she read the letter from Harry.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have my doubts that this will ever reach you. But, in case it does, I'll explain. Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna are doing research with me to figure out how to get you back. I'm sending this letter with a special charm that should send it so the past. Then, I will be able to summon it back with another specialized charm. We hope that you're ok. _

_Harry_

Hermione clutch the letter to her chest, tears filling her eyes. Taking a deep breath she rushed to Dumbledore's office. She was shocked to find that he was waiting for her in the doorway. "Come in Miss Granger," he said kindly.

"They sent me a letter," Hermione said hastily, dropping heavily into a comfortable chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, sitting down and peering at her over his half-moon spectacles. "I just happened to be in the library when the envelope appeared. I knew it must be from your time since you have no one from this time to write to you. What does it say?"

She mutely handed him the letter, watching anxiously as he read. "Well, there's only one thing to be done," he said briskly. To her surprise, he handed the letter back along with a quill. "Send a message in return before they summon it. Assure them that you are well."

Hermione blinked, unsure of how to take all of this. She reached for the parchment and quill. She penned a quick message just below Harry's message. She returned the letter to it's envelope and set it carefully on the desk. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"Your friends will probably attempt this again," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "We must keep track of what they may attempt to retrieve you. This is a very delicate matter and should be handled carefully. I'm doing some research and I feel that I should be able to send you home in another month."

Hermione nodded and was about to speak when they heard a pop. The letter had suddenly vanished. Dumbledore regarded Hermione thoughtfully for a moment. "Do keep me posted Miss Granger," he said kindly. Hermione recognized the dismissal and bid Dumbledore a good night as she left his office.

Harry's eyes widened as the envelope appeared on the table in front of him. "Bloody hell," Ron muttered behind him.

"I can't believe it worked," Harry said quietly, glancing around the library to watch out for Madam Pince. He quickly pulled the parchment from the envelope and jumped in excitement. "She sent a reply!"

Luna smiled brightly while Ginny promptly threw her arms around Neville and Ron. Then they crowded around Harry to read the message.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am just fine. I've got some new friends in addition to some familiar faces. In fact, I'm going to a Halloween Ball next week. (Professor Dumbledore thought a ball would be great fun.) Do be careful with your research. Malfoy used a spell to send me here and I'm not sure what it was. It could be dangerous for me if you were to try to get me back. Say hello to everyone for me. Talk to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall before you decide to something impulsive, please._

_Hermione_

"She's okay," Ginny said, her eyes misty.

"This is great," Harry said. "We can contact her. But, I'm not sure this is the method we should use to bring Hermione back."

"Too impulsive," Ron said, doing a disturbingly good impression of Hermione.

"I hate to say it," Ginny said hesitantly, "but I think we should go to Professor Snape. He gave us the book, so maybe he'll be able to tell us what we should do next." The other reluctantly agreed and the group set off for the Potions Master's office.

Harry knocked firmly on the door and waited for a moment. The door opened and Professor Snape glared out at them. "What is it Potter?" he snapped.

"She sent us a message," Harry said in a rush.

"What is this about Potter?" Snape growled.

"Hermione!" Harry said hastily. "We sent her a message and she sent one back."

"You did what?" barked a familiar female voice inside the office.

Snape winced and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Get in here," he grumbled ushering the five students inside. Professor McGonagall was standing next to a chair that she had apparently just vacated with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall," Neville spoke up quietly. "We just had to see if we could help Hermione."

McGonagall frowned and then returned to her chair. Snape eyed Harry for a moment reaching a hand out for the letter. Harry handed it to the professor and watched as the man sat down wearily behind his desk. His black eyes were drinking in the words on the page. The students exchanged glances at Snape's expression. He didn't appear angry. The grimace on his face seemed to be one of pain, oddly enough. He gripped the letter with his left hand while rubbing his right hand tiredly across his face. He thrust the letter at McGonagall and began pacing.

"How did you manage to send her a message?" McGonagall asked, peering at the students over the parchment in her hand.

"We found a brilliant spell in the book Snape gave us," Ron replied, noticing far too late the Snape was frantically gesturing for him to be quiet. McGonagall saw the movement as well.

"Severus Snape, you have clearly taken leave of your senses," she pronounced irritably.

Snape sat back down and folded his arms over his chest stubbornly. This could take a while.

* * *

_My goodness, I had a blast writing this one. Thank you to all my kind reviewers. _


	10. A New Ally

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_Here we go. It's been less then 24 hours since my last update. Are ya'll proud of me? It's much short than the last one. But, I wanted to get this one. I just had some fantastic ideas for the upcoming chapters. I've got a lot of work to do. Enjoy._

* * *

**A New Ally**

Professor McGonagall was seated in front of Professor Snape's desk glaring at the potions master. "Why on earth did you give them that book?" she asked, sounding exasperated. "They were told to do nothing, and you, of all people, decided to help them to disobey me."

Snape rolled his eyes. "They were going to act with or without any assistance from me," he growled. "If they were going to interfere anyway, it would be far better if they did so using the appropriate information."

McGonagall, apparently, wasn't buying it. "Don't give me that Severus," she snapped. "That is a poor excuse and you know it."

"I cannot just sit here and wait," Snape fumed.

"You have to," McGonagall said tersely, though sympathy was creeping into her voice. "I know this is hard but we have to be careful. Any failed attempts to bring her back could be disastrous."

"I had to do something," he muttered.

"I know," McGonagall sighed. "I remember the two of you being friends. Albus and I used to love watching the two of you along with Lily. If I had a sickle for everytime those two girls threatened to hex James and Sirius..." Her voice trailed off as she chuckled. Snape frowned at her and refused to comment.

"That was bloody weird," Ron said, just before he filled his mouth with chicken.

Neville watched Ron eat for a moment, a repulsed look on his face. "Professor Snape looked really upset," he commented, looking away from Ron's rapturous enjoyment of his meal.

"He did," Ginny nodded. "I've never seen that expression on his face before. Should we be worried?"

"Why would you say that?" Harry said sharply, dropping his fork and looking at her.

"Well, why would he appear so upset?" she asked calmly. "It's his past. Maybe he knows that something's wrong. Or that something will happen to her." Ron started to comment but Ginny stopped him. "Ron, that's disgusting," she said shortly. "You can talk once we can no longer see food rolling around in there."

Ron snorted indignantly but went back to his dinner. Neville looked at Ginny thoughtfully. "Well, wouldn't Professor Snape tell us if something was wrong with her?" he asked.

"Right," Harry said rolling his eyes. "Snape is just so bloody helpful. I bet he'll just jump for joy at the chance to help us."

"This seems to be a special case Harry," Ginny said resting her chin in her hand.

Harry let out a gusty breath. "Well," he began running his hands through his hair absently, "I suppose we should just continue to check on her with messages and keep looking up ways to bring her home. We could send her our ideas."

"And we'll only go to Professor Snape if we really need him," Ginny added. Harry, Ron and Neville looked at her in surprise. "Look," she said impatiently, "it's obvious that he'll help us. He went against McGonagall to give us that book. Not that he'd ever admit any of that. Professor McGonagall was really upset with him when we left. I know McGonagall wants Hermione home, but Snape could be a good ally to have right now."

"Fine," Harry grumbled irritably.

Hermione was sitting in the library again, reading silently. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a rich velvety voice murmured in her ear, "What are you doing?

She jerked her head around to find Severus only centimeters away from her face. Lily was standing behind him grinning. "Don't make me hex you," Hermione said, though she was smiling slightly.

"We've been looking for you," Severus said, moving to sit across from her at the table. Lily sat down next to Hermione, nodding in agreement.

"Well, I went to see Dumbledore and then came here," she said, closing the book and focusing on her friends.

"We can see that," Lily said impatiently. "What was that letter about?"

"It was from Harry," Hermione said, smiling brightly. Severus scowled, which didn't go unnoticed by Lily, who grinned. "Well, Harry wrote the letter, but it was from a group of my friends." Severus relaxed a bit, causing Lily to smirk.

"Which friends?" Lily asked, glancing quickly at Severus.

"Well, there's Harry of course. There's Ron and Neville..." Before Hermione could continue, Lily had squeezed her eyes shut and clapped her hands over her mouth when she saw Severus clench his hands into fists on the table. Hermione looked at Lily in confusion. "What are you on about?"

"I think you're killing poor Severus," Lily said, her face slightly flushed from trying to contain her laughter.

Hermione acrossed the table at Severus. His normally pale skin was slightly flushed and his eyes were practically shooting daggers at the giggling red head. Hermione considered him for a moment. After a moment a small smile played on her lips. She leaned forward slightly. "Ginny and Luna," she said simply.

Severus stopped glaring at Lily and looked at Hermione in confusion. "What?" he asked.

"Ginny and Luna," she repeated. "I wasn't finished telling you who the letter was from. Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna," she said. Hermione looked at Lily before Severus could respond. "Why are you antagonizing him?" she asked in exasperation.

"I couldn't resist," Lily said with a grin. "I think it's great that you two are going to the ball together," she added, with a smile at Severus.

Hermione smiled shyly at Severus. He cleared his throat and looked around the library. Hermione and Lily exchanged smiles. They rose from their chairs. "Come on Severus," Lily said. "You can walk us to our common room."

Severus smirked but rose from his chair as well. He flicked his wand at Hermione's book, making it zoom back to it's place on the book shelf. He approached Hermione offering her his arm. She took his arm, blushing and not making eye contact. Lily shook her head at the Slytherin's smug expression and fell into step next to Hermione.

* * *

_Alright, ya'll know what to do. Send me a review so I know what you think. I'd love to hear (or read) your thoughts and suggestions._


	11. The Halloween Ball

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_I have received some very encouraging reviews. Thank you so much guys. Your kind words have meant a lot to me. I've had so many people add me to their list of Favorite Authors. I would just like to say that I am honored. _

* * *

**The Halloween Ball**

Hermione cast a nervous glance at her reflectionbefore turning away. She was wearing a floor length dress made from rich brown satin. It had an embire waistline and flowed away from her body slightly, though it failed to hide her womanly curves. Lily had teasingly informed Hermione that she looked as if she were wearing melted chocolate. Her brown curls were pinned up on top of her head, only a few stray tendrils escaping around her face. She had grudging allowed Lily to apply her make-up.

"I feel naked," Hermione confessed, tugging self-consciously at the thin straps of her dress.

"Well, at least that's better than actually being naked," Lily quipped with a grin. Lily's dress was a soft lavender color with a modest v-neck and wide straps. It hugged her waist gently and flowed out past her hips to her feet. Her red hair was hanging in elegant curls down her back. "Are you nervous?" she asked, watching Hermione pace and wring her hands.

"Yes," Hermione replied with a nervous little laugh.

"It's just Severus," Lily said, raising her eyebrows and fighting down a grin. Hermione bit her lower lip anxiously and looked away. Lily smirked. "Let's go," she said heading for the door and pulling Hermione with her. "They'll be waiting in the Great Hall."

Hermione followed with a sigh. Reaching the Great Hall, they walked through the doors to the room lit with many floating candles. Round tables pushed to one side of the room waited for students to sit down and eat. The other side of the Great Hall was obviously set aside for dancing, as a band that Hermione didn't recognize was setting up to play. "Hello Severus," she heard Lily said politely, making Hermione whirl around to see the Slytherin approaching them, clad in simple black dress robes. His long black hair was secured loosely at his neck.

He nodded stiffly to Hermione and Lily, his eyes focused stubbornly on anything but the young women in front of him. "Hermione is your date Severus," Lily huffed impatiently. "It's ok to look at her."

Severus rolled his eyes at her but then turned his attention to Hermione. His widened almost imperceptably as he took in her appearance. Hermione blushed faintly as Severus let his eyes roam over her. Again, Lily broke the silence. "Well, now that I'm sure you'll at least look at each other," she brightly, "I'm going to join my own date. He's looking only slightly murderous at the moment." Hermione and Severus followed her gaze to find James and Sirius glaring furiously in their direction.

"Tell them I said hello," Hermione told Lily with a smirk. "And Severus sends his love as well."

"Of course," Lily said with a laugh, walking away.

Hermione turned back to Severus, smiling shyly. "Shall we eat something first?" she asked quietly. He nodded and promptly offered her his arm, which she accepted, and guided her to a table.

After several minutes, neither of them had managed to eat much, but conversation flowed easily between them. At one point, Hermione realized that Severus had managed to thread his fingers through hers without her noticing right away. She looked down at their joined hands resting lightly on his knee as he told her about a few potions that he had experimented with. Registering her sudden distraction, he followed her gaze to their hands before lifting his eyes hesitantly to her face. The small smile on her lips brought a strange tightness to his chest. "Dance with me?" he asked suddenly, his smooth tones jolting her abruptly from her thoughts.

She smiled and allowed him to lead her the other side of the hall where the band was already playing a mournful tune. Hermione spotted James and Lily dancing not far off, Lily sending a wink and impish grin her direction. Hermione smiled broadly as Severus pulled her body to himself and guided her around the floor. His graceful movements were mesmerizing and his hand placed securely on her lower back felt unnaturally warm to her. She gazed up into his piercing black eyes, the rare smile gracing his features made her stomach flutter. Feeling her face grow warm she turned her head and rested it against his chest, hearing him inhale sharply in response. She grinned, listening as his heart beat a little faster as a result of their close contact.

The couple danced through several songs before decided to take a short break. Severus led Hermione over to a table to sit down. After a few moments, they were joined by Lily. "Hello you two," the red head said cheerfully. "I just thought I'd come visit with you for a bit. James went to go talk to Sirius and Remus."

"Come sit down," Hermione said, gesturing to a chair next to her. Lily sat down with a happy sigh.

"Would you like punch?" Severus asked smoothly, his gaze shifting between Hermione and Lily.

Hermione smiled. "That would be really nice Severus," she said sweetly. He nodded a bit stiffly to them before turning and moving away.

Lily watched him for a moment before turning to Hermione. "My goodness," Lily said with a playful smirk. "He's quite a gentleman today." Hermione's only reply was a grin. Lily giggled. "You're not getting away with that. I'm looking for details missy. How's it going with Severus?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "I'm really enjoying this," she said with a slightly embarrassed smile. "He's a really great dancer. He's been more relaxed and polite. We've talked about all sorts of things." She sighed happily. "I'm really glad I came with him."

"As am I," said a silky voice near her ear, making her jump. Lily had jumped as well, not noticing when Severus approached.

"Stop doing that," Hermione said with a little laugh.

"It was not my intention to frighten you," he said, handing each of them a glass of punch.

"Yes, you did," Lily muttered.

Severus rolled his eyes and looked around the Great Hall with a slightly bored expression while the girls sipped their punch. His eyes fell on Lucius Malfoy, who had been watching them from a short distance away. Lucius offered a polite nod, which Severus returned hesitantly. Lucius' cold eyes were continuously roaming over Hermione with a calculating expression. Severus watched Lucius suspiciously for a moment before turning to Hermione. "Shall we dance again?" he asked, offering her his hand. He desperately wanted to move her away from the malicious stare of Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione hesitated, glancing at Lily.

"By all means," Lily said grinning. "Don't worry about me. I can see James looking for me."

Hermione place her punch on the table before following Severus back to the dance floor. He pressed her body to his as gentle music filled their ears. Hermione leaned into the Slytherin's arms, enjoying his attention, but at the same time wondering if Professor Snape would remember this and be angry about it.

Once the song ended, Severus looked down at Hermione, reluctantly relinquishing his hold on her. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure," Hermione replied, trying to ignore the knot in her stomach.

Severus led her out of the Great Hall, pointedly ignoring Lucius Malfoy's stare. They passed through the hallways and out the doors, moving toward the lake. The moon was shining brilliantly on the surface of the water. Hermione gazed up at the stars for a moment before turning her eyes to Severus, the moonlight reflecting on his dark eyes. "Tonight has been a lot of fun," she said quietly.

"Indeed," Severus agreed. His eyes ran over her dress and then back to her face. "You look lovely," he said softly, before quickly looking away.

"Thank you Severus," Hermione said gently. She giggled. "Lily said that I look like I'm wearing melted chocolate."

Severus smirked. "That sounds delicious," he commented smoothly, making her grin.

"I'm really glad we came together," she said, fighting down her blush.

Severus looked at her pensively for a moment. "Why did you come with me?" he asked a bit hesitantly. "I have no doubt that you would have enjoyed attending with Black or Lupin. You could have been with Lily more."

"Well, Sirius did ask me," Hermione said slowly. Seeing his posture stiffen suddenly, she continue, "But, I wanted to come with you instead. I enjoy being around you. We can talk about things other than Quidditch or whether or not I'll let you copy my notes and homework." She thought of Harry and Ron with a sad smile. Looking back up at Severus, her face brightened a bit. "I chose to come with you instead of Sirius." The look of surprise on his face, tugged at her heart. She was saddened by the fact that he had obviously expected her to overlook him.

Severus swallowed hard and leaned toward her, hoping desperately that she wouldn't turn away from him. His breath caught as her eyes fluttered closed and he pressed his lips to hers gently. He pulled away slowly to look at her face. Upon seeing the sweet smile she gave him, he promptly pulled her to him and kissed her more firmly, his hand coming up to cradle the back of her head. Feeling his confindance mounting, he deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As his tongue brushed tentatively against her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to him. He gripped her tighter, almost not believing his good fortune.

After several moments, they broke the kiss and looked at each other with wide eyes. "I was right," Severus said, once he was sure he could keep his tone neutral.

"Right about what?" Hermione asked with a puzzled expression

"That was delicious," Severus replied with smirk.

Hermione laughed softly. "You don't have to be so smug about it," she quipped, as Severus joined her laughter.

* * *

_Hmmm... Well that was fun. I hope ya'll like this. I'm about to post the next chapter... Like, in the next hour. I'm on a roll. lol_


	12. Snape's Memory

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_This one is a bit shorter. It's also not quite as light as the other chapters. I hope ya'll enjoy it anyway._

* * *

Snape's Memory 

Professor Snape stepped away from the pensieve, not making eye contact with Professor McGonagall. His breathing was shallow as he attempted to push away the vivid and tender memories he had just been reliving. McGonagall simply waited patiently while he furious composed his thoughts. Having so many memories return to him at once was rather unsettling and made his past seem murky. So, he had set about revisiting his past through the pensieve to clear his mind. He had exited his memory of the ball prematurely, feeling disturbingly light-headed and overwhelmed by the vivid scene.

"Are you alright?" McGonagall asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Yes," he hissed, turning his back to her, still feeling a bit disoriented. "I do not know why you insist on being with me while I sort through these memories."

"Because you had so many memories returned so suddenly and I know it must be painful to have to see some of the again," she replied, ignoring his annoyance. "I worry about you Severus. As a friend, I want to be here for support."

When he only grunted in response she continued. "That one certainly didn't take as long as I expected," she said casually.

"I did not wish to view all of it," Snape replied in a bored voice.

"Why not?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"I did not deem it necessary," he said scowling. "It was only the Halloween ball, and I did not want to see all of it." He bit back a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't resist viewing that particular memory, but once he had begun to watch his younger self dancing with Miss Granger, he'd felt distinctly rattled.

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened with understanding. "Severus, I know how painful this must be for you," she began, but he interrupted her.

"Don't," Snape growled. "I do not need your pity. Nor do I desire it. I do not want to discuss it at the moment."

McGonagall sighed. "Fine," she said in a resigned tone. "But don't let your pain override your better judgement."

Snape sat down at his desk, peering at her over steepled fingers. "What are you not tell me?" he asked abruptly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"One of your Gryffindors has been sent back in time," he snarled. "You have requested for me, as well as her friends, not to act. you will not say what you know of her return. What are you hiding?"

The headmistress released a troubled sigh, looking at the Potions master tiredly. "Albus gave me some instructions before he died," she said carefully. "There were also details that he refused to give me." She frowned momentarily, thinking, before continuing. "I was told that we should not attempt to retrieve Miss Granger in our time. It was too great a risk not knowing exactly what spell that young Mr. Malfoy used. Apparently, Lucius wrote down the spell for his son and had Draco burn the evidence to prevent us from reversing it. Miss Granger's return will be orchestrated in the past."

McGonagall paused, watching Snape run his hands through his hair absently. "I'm afraid that I have no idea what to expect upon miss Granger's return," she said regretfully. "I do recall that the time she spent with us had begun to wear on her. It seems that being trapped outside of her own time exhausted her and she was weakened, though not too severely."

Professor Snape nodded thoughtfully. McGonagall hesitated for a few moments, not wanting to further burden the brooding man before her. "Albus was worried about her," she said quietly. "He was reluctant to elaborate and he died before I was able to discover what he speculated her fate to be."

Snape remained silent for a few minutes. Shaking his head slightly, he rose from his seat and began pacing. "I will stock the hospital wing with every healing potion I can think of," he said briskly. "We must be prepared for her return, as it may be at an inopportune moment. If she returns during an attack on Hogwarts..." His voice trailed off as he shuddered.

He looked at McGonagall. His expression was neutral, but she saw a slight flicker of fear in his eyes. "If her health is deteriorating due to being trapped in the past," he said grimly, "her return will worsen her condition."

Professor McGonagall nodded ssadly, wishing hopelessly that Albus Dumbledore was still alive.

* * *


	13. The Room of Requirement

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Ok... I'm not sure what ya'll will think. I hope you like it. Please please please let me know._

* * *

**The Room of Requirement**

Hermione and Lily sat on a stone bench in the courtyard studying. The girls had just finished breakfast and had decided to work in the fresh air instead of the library common room.

"Busy as always I see," said a voice behind them.

"Good morning Severus," Hermione said with a shy smile as he moved to stand next to her.

"Morning," he muttered quietly, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Lily looked up at him. "I heard you were quite a charmer last night," she said with an impish grin. "A walk by the lake in the moonlight... How romantic. Did you quote Shakespeare as well or are you saving that for the next date?"

Severus scowled and Hermione exclaimed "Lily!"

Lily giggled. "I'm only joking Sev," she said with a smile. "I meant no harm. I'm glad that you two had such a good time at the ball."

Severus sighed and folded his arms in annoynace, though his scowl had faded. "What are you two doing today?" he asked them.

Lily and Hermione looked at each other briefly before Lily spoke. "Actually, I'm meeting with James in a moment," she said. "I was hoping to meet up with you two after dinner. We could study together or go for a walk on the grounds before bed."

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said with a smile as Severus nodded in agreement.

"Great," Lily said grinning. She picked up her books and turned to leave. "See you later," she called over her shoulder.

Severus looked back to Hermione. "And what about you?" he asked his dark eyes staring into hers.

"I have no plans," she replied.

He waited, but she said nothing else, looking at him expectantly. She was obviously going to force him to request her company. He sighed. "Would you spend the day with me?" he asked.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Will it make a difference?" he asked smoothly.

"Not at all," she replied with a smile. "I was just curious."

Severus smiled. "I had no real plan in mind," he said. "We could do anything you like."

Hermione smiled and stood up. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Pulling away abruptly, she grinned. "Let's go."

That evening, Hermione, Severus and Lily left the library yawning. They had spent an hour studying together after dinner. Lily looked at her companions apologetically. "Listen," she said, "James wanted to spend a little more time alone for bed... Do you mind?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course not," she said kindly. "Go enjoy yourself."

"Same to you," Lily quipped casting a mischievous look at Severus. She hurried down the hall, leaving Severus and Hermione alone. Severus took hold of Hermione's hand and they strolled down the hallway quietly. Severus kept shooting nervous glances at her.

"Something on your mind?" Hermione asked, a slightly confused smile on her face.

His hand tightened around hers for a moment as he seemed to battle some internal conflict. Hermione gasped in surprise when he suddenly pulled her toward a corridor that looked strangely familiar. He released her and began pacing nervously. "What is wrong with you?" Hermione asked, looking alarmed.

He seized her once again and pulled her through the door that had appeared on the opposite wall. He shut the door hastily and leaned his back against it, his breathing ragged. "It's the room of requirement," she said quietly, taking in her surroundings. The room looked like a simple sitting room. There was a coffee table and a large couch with comfy looking cushions. There were book shelves on the walls. One area of the room was curtained off from view.

"How do you know about the room of requirement," Severus asked.

Hermione paled and cast about frantically for a response. "I heard about it," she said lamely.

Severus eyed her suspiciously, but decided not to press the matter at the moment. He took a step closer to her and pulled her close. "I just had to be alone with you for a little while," he murmured quietly. Before she could respond, he kissed her deeply. His hands caressed her body and pressed her closer.

Hermione sighed into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. Part of her was terrified about what Professor Snape would have to say about her actions, but part of her didn't really care at the moment.

"I just can't get enough of you," Severus whispered against her lips, making her shiver. She gasped when he suddenly scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the curtained off area of the room. Impatiently shoving the curtain out of his way, they came upon a bed covered in luxurious green fabrics. He laid her down gently and settled himself next to her. He hesitated before touching her face lightly. "I don't expect anything from you," he assured her quietly. "Just let me hold you for a while."

Hermione stared at his hopeful face for a moment and made a quick decision. She reached up and pulled his face to hers, kissing him forcefully. When she released him, his eyes were wide with surprise and a flash of something else that made Hermione blush. Severus smiled and then continued kissing her, his hands exploring her body.

Professor Snape gasped and rose out of the pensieve so forcefully that McGonagall leaped from her chair in alarm. "Severus!" she exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Snape's face was flushed and his breathing was ragged. He sat down at his desk, shaking a bit. "I am quite alright," he said, sounding slightly breathless.

"What did you see?" she asked, disturbed by his reaction.

"Nothing," he said quickly. At her raised eyebrows, he said "I do not wish to discuss it."

Professor McGonagall pressed her lips together in frustration. "Alright," she said reluctantly. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She left Snape's office in a swirl of green robes.

Professor Snape buried his face in his hands. The images refused to leave his mind. Sighing heavily he returned the memories to his mind, wincing as the intimate scene flashed before him briefly. In a fit of weakness, he had chosen to view that memory, but now he felt that he had only made things more difficult for himself. He could stop thinking about the way she looked...

* * *

_Well, that should make things interesting. Poor Professor Snape. _


	14. Morning Confessions and Sheep

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_I know, the title's goofy. But I don't care._

* * *

**Morning Confessions and Sheep?**

Hermione could feel someone gently shaking her, but she really didn't want to open her eyes. "Wake up Hermione," a voice said. She opened her eyes slowly to see Severus leaning over her, a smile playing on his face. She squeakd when she remembered that she wasn't wearing anything, and tried to cover herself.

Severus smirked at her. "A bit late for that, is it not?" he teased, lowering his face to hers and kissing her softly. Lifting his head, he said "We should get to our rooms. It is still very early."

"I don't want to go," Hermione said quietly, snuggling into his bare chest.

Severus smirked again. "I could be persuaded to stay longer," he murmured, gently pushing her onto her back and covering her body with his own. He leaned forward to kiss her neck but stopped when he felt her tense up. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Severus," Hermione said blushing. "I just can't do it again right now. I'm a bit sore," she admitted quietly.

Severus grinned smugly. "So, I was just too much for you," he drawled.

Hermione giggled, shaking her head. "You don't have to be so proud of yourself," she muttered, getting up to get dressed.

Severus chuckled and started dressing as well. Once they were properly clothed, the snuck out of the Room of Requirement casting anxious glances down the empty hall. Heading to their common rooms, they shared on last parting kiss.

Hermione dropped onto her bed tiredly. Without bothering to change, she curled up and dropped off to sleep. She was startled back into consciousness by something heavy bouncing onto her bed. Her eyes flew open in alarm. She had obviously been sleeping for a while because the sun was shining brightly through her window. When she had first returned to her room, the sky had just begun to lighten with the morning sun.

She turned her head to see Lily peering at her excitedly. "I was worried," Lily said with a smirk. "I tried knocking on the door but you didn't answer, so I let myself in. How long were you out last night?"

Hermione winced slightly. "Until some time early this morning," she replied, an embarrassed flush creeping into her cheeks.

Lily's eyebrows shot up with amazement. "Really?" she asked with interest. "And what, may I ask were you doing out with our favorite Slytherin until Merlin-knows-when in the morning?"

Hermione bit her lip anxiously, apparently confirming her friends suspicions. Lily let out a peal of laughter. "Did you?" she asked, laughing. Hermione's face only grew redder, causing Lily to laugh even harder. "Well, I'm sure that will improve his mood." Her laughter subsided abruptly when tears filled Hermione's eyes. "What is it?" she asked urgently.

"I've made a terrible mistake," Hermione cried, hiding her face in her hands.

"Why do you say that?" Lily asked, gently pulling Hermione's hands down. "Severus is great. He really cares about you, and you're probably the best thing that's ever happened to him." Hermione cried harder. "Tell me," Lily urged her, tears filling the red-head's eyes.

Hermione swallowed convulsively and, before she could stop herself, her secret came spilling out of her mouth. The weight in Hermione's chest seemed to lighten a bit as she poured out her heart. Lily stared at her in shock, unsure of what to say. "This whole thing is just so overwhelming. I know Severus as an adult, and I'm afraid he's going to be furious," she said quietly.

After a moment, Lily let out a breath, trying to sort through this new information. "So, did you already know me when you got here?" she asked curiously.

"I knew of you," Hermione said uncomfortably. "But, I won't say anymore. I've already said way too much. Dumbledore won't be happy about this."

"Don't be silly," Lily said, grasping Hermione's hand. "I won't tell anyone what I know. And I won't ask you to reveal anything about the future. It wouldn't do for me to know much. It would be to tempting to tamper with the time line." Hermione nodded miserably. Lily eyed her thoughtfully. "Perhaps Severus has to hide his feelings for you in the future," she said hopefully. "You can't change it now. So, enjoy being with him. Whatever happens when you go home, well, you'll deal with it then. I can't see your time with him having a negative effect on him. He seems to adore you."

Hermione sniffled, causing Lily to give her a sympathetic smile. Lily hugged Hermione tightly before standing up. "Come on," Lily said brightly. "You need to have breakfast." The girls rushed off after Hermione had showered and dressed quickly.

The days classes went by painfully slow. Hermione left the potions classroom sighing with relief. Lily grinned mischievously when Severus walked out of the class right behind them. "Hello Severus," Lily smirked at him.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Did you have to tell her?" he asked Hermione in an exasperated tone. Hermione giggled.

"She didn't have to tell me," Lily retorted. "I could tell by the six different shades of red on her face." Hermione hissed at her to lower her voice so Lily said "Let's go outside."

Once they arrived at the tree, Severus helped Hermione sit down before settling down next to her. He kept her hand entwined with his, resting them on the top of his thigh. Lily beamed at them in approval. Without warning, Severus tightened his grip on Hermione's hand and his posture became rigid. "What's with you?" Lily asked looking around. She groaned when she saw James, Sirius, Remus and Peter approaching them.

"Hanging out with Snivellus again?" Sirius snapped.

"Sirius, don't make me hex you," Lily said flatly.

"Are you two together now?" James asked stiffly, gesturing at Severus and Hermione's joined hands.

Severus met his eye defiantly while Hermione firmly said "Yes."

"And the four of you are going to leave her alone about it," Lily said threateningly.

James scowled irritably. "We're your friends Hermione," he said. "We're supposed to worry about you."

"And any guy you date is supposed to meet our approval," Sirius added.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't even talk to Severus," she snapped. "You're too busy being childish and petty to see that he might be worth knowing."

"That could be changed," Remus said reasonably. Sirius and James shot dark looks at him. "Let's just sit. It won't kill us to talk to him." Nodding stiffly, Sirius and James sat down in the grass next to Lily. Remus sat down next to Hermione while Peter hovered near James.

"No name calling," Lily warned them, as James opened his mouth to speak. James closed his mouth and scowled at her.

"So Snape," Sirius said with a smirk, "are you just trying to get into Hermione's knickers, and then go brag about it to your death eater friends?"

Severus growled angrily, but Lily spoke before he could. "Sirius, you behave yourself or you'll find your naughty bits missing in the morning." James laughed, but shifted uncomfortably on the grass.

"What's your favorite subject?" Remus asked Severus politely.

Severus considered Remus for a moment. "Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts," he replied stiffly.

Remus nodded. "I'm not that great with potions, but I like DADA."

"Do you like Quidditch?" James asked, receiving a nod of approval from Lily.

"Not quite as much as you do," Severus replied smirking. James smiled slightly. Lily slipped her hand into his, glad that he was making some effort.

"Why do you hang around those future Death Eaters?" Sirius asked, frowning.

Severus scowled slightly, but then said "They are my housemates. And Slytherins have been more accepting of me." He looked pointedly at James and Sirius.

"Do you smoke?" Remus asked suddenly. James and Sirius sent him confused looks. "Just a random question," Remus explained with a shrug.

"I do not smoke," Severus replied shortly.

"Do you get drunk?" James asked, thoroughly enjoying the series of questions. He could tell Sirius had something up his sleeve by his evil smirk.

"No," Severus answered in a bored tone.

"Have you ever shagged a sheep?" Sirius asked grinning and ignoring the girls' scandalized expression.

"Well, once but I was drunk," Severus replied, not missing a beat. The others blinked in surprise before Hermione and Lily collapsed into fits of giggles. Severus smirked at his little joke. James, Sirius and Remus exchanged incredulous looks before they broke into wild laughter. Peter chuckled along with them.

"Bloody hell," Sirius said breathlessly.

James was grinning and shaking his head slightly. Lily looked at him with raised eyebrows. James sighed. "Ok, maybe he's isn't that bad," he said. Lily smiled and swiftly kissed his cheek.

* * *

_I know... It was goofy. That little interrogation of Snape was inspired by my father and husband. When we were dating, my dad decided to ask him a bunch of questions, you know, to figure out what he was like. Daddy asked him if he liked to drink, to which of course my hubby said no. Then daddy decided to ask if he had ever "sexed up a sheep". And with a very straight face, my husband said "Only once, but I was drunk." We joke about it to this day. _


	15. What Snape Was Missing

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Goodness... Sorry it took so long._

* * *

**What Snape Was Missing**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, irritated with the person who was insisting on jostling her. "Wake up," a voice said impatiently.

Hermione looked up to see Lily hovering over her. "Am I running late?" Hermione asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Just for breakfast," Lily replied with a slight frown. "But you're usually up much earlier. I was worried. You even went to bed realy early last night. Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione sat up slowly. "I'm just so tired," she said. "I feel worn out, like I've been ill or working way to hard. I feel run down." She looked at Lily for a moment, frowning in thought. "I think it may be because of the time travel."

Lily's green eyes widened slightly. "You should see what Dumbledore thinks," she said, her voice full of concern. She paused before asking "When are you going to tell the boys?"

Hermione shot a startled look at the red-head. "I can't," she said shaking her head.

"You can," Lily argued. "They're your friends. And I think Severus has a right to know."

Hermione sighed, wringing her hands anxiously. Lily patted her shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "Talk to the headmaster," she said gently. "And then talk to the boys. They should know the truth." After a few moments, Hermione nodded miserably, cold dread settling in her stomach.

* * *

Lily's eyes kept darting to Hermione as they walked toward the lake. Hermione had said very little aobut her visit with the headmaster and Lily was rather concerned. Severus, who was walking at Hermione's side, also seemed worried about her. James, Sirius and Peter followed, seemingly unaware that anything was amiss. Remus walked along, wondering what could have Lily, Hermione and Severus so preoccupied.

The group sat down near the edge of the lake, away from the other students. Before anyone else could speak, Remus said "Are you alright Hermione? You're so pale." James and Sirius immediately shot curious looks at Hermione. Hermione bit her lip and looked at Lily anxiously.

"That's part of what we're here to discuss," Lily said carefully.

Severus frowned, taking Hermione's hand. "What's going on?" he asked anxiously.

Hermione swallowed hard, not meeting his eyes. "I don't belong in this time," she said quietly, feeling a direct approach was best. They stared at her blankly, so she forced herself to continue. "I was a student at Hogwarts and another student hexed me, sending me twenty years into the past... Your present, obviously."

"Right," Sirius said, in a tone that clearly said that he didn't believe a word of it.

"It's true," Lily said. "Professor Dumbledore knows about it."

A few moments of uncomfortable silence fell over the group. Finally Severus said "That explains a few things." At Hermione's puzzled look he continued. "You already knew of the Room of Requirement. And I remember the look on your face the first time I saw you. You looked as if you recognized me and you were terrified. You looked even more horrified when Dumbledore said my name. Am I to assume that you know me in the future?" Hermione nodded stiffly.

"Wicked!"James exclaimed. "Do you know all of us? What are we like in the future?"

"Don't ask me," Hermione begged, looking a little panicked. "I knew who all of you were when I got here, but I can say nothing more. I can't risk messing up the time line. This is why I'd planned to keep this a secret."

James and Sirius looked a bit disappointed but they nodded. "Alright," James said. "We'll try not to badger you about it."

Hermione smiled gratefully, but it faded quickly when Severus asked "When are you leaving?" The others looked up, startled.

"Fairly soon," she replied softly. "I've already here for a few months and Professor Dumbledore is concerned for my health. The spell that's been holding me here is beginning to drain my energy."

"When?" Severus persisted.

Hermione hesitated, regretting the answer she would have to give. "I asked for the rest of the weekend to spend with all of you," she said softly. "And then I'll be leaving."

Lily burst into tears and threw her arms around Hermione's neck. The cried together while the boys looked on. The marauders chanced a few glances at Severus, seeing his expression of shock and dismay. They had formed a rather tentative truce for the sake of the girls. They couldn't really be considered friends, but they had managed to remain civil to each other.

Sniffling, the girls backed away from each other, taking deep calming breaths. Hermione looked at Severus sadly, hoping he wasn't angry with her. He let out a heavy sigh and said "Why didn't you tell me?"

"No one was supposed to know," she responded tearfully. "I was afraid someone would be tempted to alter the time line. I wasn't sure what to do. I'm sorry," she added in a whisper.

Severus took her hand hesitantly. "What will happen when you go?" he asked. "People are sure to notice when you're gone."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before responding. "Professor Dumbledore plans to erase the memory of me from most of the students," she said carefully. "For those of you who are close to me, the memories will only be suppressed. I cannot be recognized in the future until the right time. It would be tempting to prevent my trip into this time or for someone to use it to their advantage. You'll get the memories back when the time is right."

"I won't remember you?" Severus asked with a pained expression. The others exchanged looks of dismay.

"Only for a while," she said softly. "You'll remember me one day."

The group fell silent for a while. Finally James said "Well, let's go stir up some trouble." He started to rise, followed by the others. They paused as Severus pressed a tender kiss to Hermione's lips. He then helped her to her feet and looked at their companions expectantly. Sirius looked unsettled and James cleared his throat and said "Right. Well, let's go." They headed toward the castle together, each determined to enjoy the weekend as much as possible.

* * *

Professor Snape paced his office like a caged animal. He couldn't seem to banish the images that swirled in his mind. Memories of tender moments spent with Hermione filled his mind during the day and haunted his dreams at night. The dreams were, admittedly, quite pleasant, but they also caused him agony. Snape felt tormented by the pain he felt because of the emptiness her absence caused, though for years he hadn't known what was missing. Losing Hermione had hurt him and when the memories had returned, he felt as if that ache had been there all along.

He was sure she would be returning very soon, and was feeling slightly panicked about how to handle the situation. He hadn't allowed himself to ponder over what he may feel for the Gryffindor know-it-all. It wasn't as if he'd want to pick up where they left off twenty years ago anyway. She was just another student that annoyed him to no end. He let out a disgruntled sigh. He didn't even sound convincing in his own head.

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts. He opened the door to find Harry Potter. "What is it?" Professor Snape growled.

"The other students have left," Harry said curtly. "We're all meeting in the Great Hall to plan. Professor McGonagall sent me to find you."

Snape quickly stepped into the hall and closed his office door before heading to the Great Hall. He had found out about a plan to attack Hogwarts at a meeting with the Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy had told Draco how to cast the spell on Hermione and they used the chaos caused by her disappearance to make a plan of attack and recruit others. Now they planned to use her return as further disruption while they attacked. Snape had been giving false reports of chaos within the Order of the Phoenix. Draco Malfoy unwittingly helped the Order by telling his father of the continued desperate attempts to save Hermione. Harry and his friends had simply followed Snape's suggestion that they keep up the appearance of trying to rescue her to throw Malfoy off. Peter Pettigrew had been the one to bring about Hermione's trip to the past. He had been included in the small group that had their memories repressed. Once Dumbledore had died, he began to remember things and had immediately tipped off Lucius Malfoy.

Entering the Great Hall, Professor Snape met with the members of the Order of the Phoenix as well as many of the students that made up Dumbledore's Army. McGonagall hurried to Snape looking anxious. "The other students are on their way home for the holidays," she said wringing her hands. "We're now working out a plan of defence."

Snape nodded, frowning thoughtfully as his gaze traveled over the mass of people. "We'll need to split everyone into teams," he said gruffly.

McGonagall nodded. "I agree," she said. "Wonderful idea Severus. That way they can protect one another and potentially weak areas." She straightened to her full height and set her jaw in determination. "Let's get started," she said gravely.

* * *


	16. The Return

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_I'm a little nervous about this chapter. I hope it's ok. There's a bit of back-and-forth action with the time line. Tell me what you think._

* * *

**The Return**

The weekend seemed to pass by far too fast for Hermione. Her friends stayed by her side, though they all avoided speaking of her imminenet departure. However, once Sunday evening approached, it could no longer be ignored. They went to dinner somberly, though James and Sirius tried to keep conversation light.

"Cheer up Hermione," Sirius said. "You'll be back with your old friends by tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, swallowing hard around the lump in her throat. She would be glad to finally be in her own time, but she hated to leave behind her new friends. She struggled not to think about the fact that Lily, James and Sirius were dead in her time.

"Try to eat Hermione," Lily said gently. "You look a bit peaky, an you need your strength." She cast a quick look at the Slytherin table. "And Severus looks as if he just can't wait to get some time with you to himself." Beside her, James made loud retching noises until she soundly thumped the back of his head.

After several minutes, Hermione rose from the table, unable to eat much. Lily eyed her sadly, saying "We'll meet you for breakfast in the morning." Hermione nodded silently, not trusting her voice.

She walked through the doors to find Severus waiting for her. He held his hand out to her, smiling slightly when she placed her soft hand in his. He turned and led her through the halls, releasing her only long enough to pace in front of a familiar painting. Once the door appeared, he opened it and pulled her into the Room of Requirement, which looked exactly as it had the last time they had entered it. Severus closed the door and leaned against it, gazing at Hermione with a pained expression.

Hermione stepped closer to him, staring into his eyes sadly. "I know this is hard," she whispered. "I wish I could make this easier for you."

Severus caught her hands in his, staring at her with hopeful eyes. "Stay with me tonight," he said softly, gently tugging her toward the bed that was waiting for them. He sat down on the mattress, pulling her onto his lap. "If I could keep you with me always, I would," he said softly. "I will probably never have another chance with you, but I can have you here with me tonight."

Hermione kissed him as tears rolled down her face. She allowed him to lay her down and cover her body with his own, pressing tender kisses to her forehead, cheeks and lips. He wanted to desperately wanted to forget that once she left, he would return to the dark path he had been on before he'd met her.

* * *

Professor Snape tossed back a shot of firewhiskey, feeling quite miserable. He was so very tired of remembering. If his calculations were correct, Hermione would be returning the next day. This fact, to his frustration, brought his last night with Hermione to his mind. He didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't seem to help himself. Hermione's fingers running through his hair... Her soft sighs when he covered her body with gentle kisses... His heart hammering in his chest as he pressed closer to her... Her warm breath against his skin...

Snape stood up and began pacing furiously, hating himself. Hermione Granger was a student. Anything he had with the young witch had ended twenty years ago. He wondered briefly what her reaction would be when she returned. Surely she'd return, hating the man he had become. He supposed there was a slight chance that she would return completely enamored of him, but he really couldn't allow anything to come of it. He groaned softly, wishing that his life could have been different.

* * *

Severus was laying on his side, gazing at Hermione. She was also on her side, facing him. She yawned widely and tried to snuggle closer, but Severus' hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Don't go to sleep yet," he begged quietly. "Just stay awake with me a bit longer."

"Why Severus?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"Because tomorrow I'll lose you, quite possibly forever," he said in a wounded voice. "I know that I won't remember it, but give me a little more time to feel this way. After tomorrow, I'll go back to where I was before you came. You mean everything to me and I'm not ready for that to go away."

Hermione nodded, tears filling her eyes. They lay awake for a long time, talking quietly. They were eventually lulled to sleep by the stead rhythm of each other's hearts. In the morning, Severus woke to brilliant sunlight shining in through a window above the bed. The light fell on Hermione's face and she turned away before opening her eyes slowly. She looked over at Severus and her heart nearly broke when she saw his mournful expression. She pulled him closer for a hug, giving him time to blink away the moisture in his eyes.

They dressed resignedly, and walked to the Great Hall together silently. Hermione was surprised when Lily met them outside the door with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. "We're having breakfast outside," Lily said, with a watery smile. Hermione nodded and they all headed outside.

Breakfast was rather subdued. Nobody really wanted to talk, and most of the food remained untouched. Even James and Sirius were wearing solemn expressions. Feeling that stalling would just make it harder, Hermione eventually lead the group to the Headmaster's office, keeping a tight hold on Severus' hand. Once in the office, the headmaster smiled kindly at the group. "Miss Granger, I'm so glad that you made such wonderful friends while you were here," he said. "You will be missed. You should say your goodbyes now."

The headmaster watched thoughtfully while Hermione hugged each of the Marauders tearfully. She clung to Lily tightly for a moment, her tears flowing freely. When she got to Severus, he kissed her fiercely, not really caring that the others saw it. He pulled away from her slightly, but didn't release her completely. "I love you," he said softly, his dark eyes full of unshed tears. Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't speak.

Hermione couldn't respond as a strangled sob tore it's way past her lips and she clapped her hand over her mouth in anguish. Dumbledore nodded to James and Sirius, and they moved forward to gently tug Severus away from Hermione. They kept a firm grip on his arms as Dumbledore took out his wand and gazed at Hermione for a moment with a contemplative expression. Waving his hand, he began muttering softly. Hermione felt a tingle in her abdomen as the spell began to work. Her eyes moved to Severus and she held his gaze until, with a bright flash of white light, she was gone. Severus clutched at his chest, feeling a horrible pain in his heart that she was gone. Lily threw herself into his arms and they cried together.

Once they had calmed a bit, Dumbledore turned to them with his wand raised. "Now it's your turn," he said gently. "You'll forget for now, but you'll remember again in time."

* * *

Professor Snape scowled, disliking the fact that he was trapped in the headmistresses office with Potter and his friends. He paced irritably, drawing the nervous gazes of the students. "We shouldn't just be sitting here," he growled. "The attack could happen any time now."

"It shouldn't be much longer," McGonagall said tightly.

Harry stood up and began pacing as well, careful not to cross the potions master's path. A flash of light made him jump and look around. Hermione appeared suddenly in the middle of the office, looking startled. She stood there for a moment before her knees gave out and she crumpled to the floor. Professor Snape and Harry shot to her side in an instant. "Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked desperately.

Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes that were so much like his mothers. "Lily," she whispered bleakly, mourning the loss of Lily, James and Sirius. They were lost to her forever. Harry hugged her tightly, tears of relief and sympathy for Hermione's sadness filling his eyes. He pulled back in concern when he felt her trembling and breathing harshly. Her eyes were wide and her face was very pale.

"Move Potter," Professor Snape snapped. He held her head carefully and quickly poured a pepper-up potion into Hermione's mouth, waiting until she swallowed before doing the same with a healing potion. He waited anxiously while she recovered. Soon, the color returned to her cheeks and she was able to sit up. He was startled when she suddenly turned and looked him in the eye.

Severus' words were echoing in her head. _I love you. _She hadn't expected him to say that, and she felt completely overwhelmed by the presence of his older self. She wanted desperately to ask him a million questions but instead settled for one. "Do you remember it all?" she asked quietly, her eyes never leaving her face.

"I remember," Snape replied softly, his voice holding a sadness that tore at her heart. He stood abruptly and stepped away from her. Harry looked at his friends with wide eyes as if to ask "What was that all about?" Ginny was staring at Professor Snape in surprise. Luna, strangely enough, looked sad but not particularly surprised. Ron and Neville were darting puzzled looks between Hermione and the surly professor.

Hermione stood up with Harry's help, dusting herself off. "How are you feeling?" Professor McGonagall asked anxiously.

"Much better," Hermione replied. "I feel like myself again."

"Wonderful," McGonagall said, relieved. "Miss Granger, we are awaiting an attack on Hogwarts. Normally I would want for us to sit and explain everything that's happened, but I think that it would be best for us to prepare."

"Of course," Hermione said, withdrawing her wand from within her robes.

"We should hurry," Neville said suddenly, looking out the window. He looked at the others fearfully. "They're coming."

* * *

_Ok, some butt-kicking action in the next chapter._


	17. Defending Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**Defending Hogwarts**

Professor McGonagall rushed toward the window and looked out onto the grounds she could see lights flashing from the Death Eaters working to lower the wards protecting the school. She whirled around to face the others in the office, determination blazing in her eyes. "We must move quickly," she said sharply. "The Order and the DA are already on the grounds prepared to fight. The wards won't hold much longer." She cast a concerned gaze at Hermione. "Perhaps you should wait here Miss Granger."

"Why?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"You've just returned," McGonagall said anxiously. "You were very weak and should be resting."

"I feel fine now," Hermione insisted. "I won't sit by while my friends fight. I can help and we're wasting time standing here discussing it."

McGonagall hesitated and glanced at Professor Snape, who simply gave a curt nod. "Alright," the headmistress said. "Let's finish this."

Ron let out what sounded like some sort of battle cry and hurtled out of the room. "Idiot," Ginny and Snape muttered at the same time. Ginny grinned at her surly professor before hurrying out of the office. Neville and Luna shrugged and followed.

Snape held out a vile of pepper-up potion to Hermione as she and Harry headed for the door. She looked up at him in surprise. "Keep it with you," he said shortly. "If you begin to feel weak again, drink it." His dark eyes pierced hers for a moment before he turned and left.

When they stepped outside, they found that the Death Eaters had already entered the grounds. Stray spells flew through the air and lights flashed everywhere among the dueling wizards. "Voldemort hasn't entered the fight yet," Harry shouted to his friends over the noise. "I want to lead him away from everyone so fewer people will get hurt."

Ron fired a spell at a Death Eater and then bellowed "Just say when and we'll follow."

Harry yelled "No!" But Hermione cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Don't argue Harry," Hermione shouted. "You don't have to do it alone. We're going with you."

The spells were coming too fast for them to continue there argument, so they settled for fighting fiercely against the Death Eaters. Neville shouted "Petrificus totalus," and one masked wizard was immediately caught in a full body bind.

"Nice one," Ron called out disarming a man that was trying to hex Parvati.

"Stick together," Harry called out. Hermione and Ron moved closer to him and they moved forward together, firing spells and blocking hexes. They were unaware that Snape, concealed with a disillusionment charm, was swiftly eliminating wizards that got too close to the trio.

Luna was ducking down by a shrub and took aim at a nearby Death Eater, catching his hair on fire. Panicked, he ran in frantic circles, screaming and slapping at the flames with his hands. Ginny moved to Luna's side with a wicked grin. "That was brilliant!" the red head exclaimed. "What spell was that?"

"A banishing spell," Luna replied in a conversation tone. "It's funny, I didn't know you could catch people on fire with it." More than a little disturbed, Ginny edged away from the Luna and rejoined the fighting. She sincerely hoped that Luna's aim was much better than her spell work. It wouldn't do to catch one of the good guys on fire.

The ground rumbled, causing everyone to halt and look around. Centaurs were emerging from the Forbidden Forest, galloping toward the battle and firing arrows at the Death Eaters followed by Hagrid, who was swinging a huge club. Several of the masked wizards rushed toward the centaurs. The other Death Eaters returned to dueling the Order and the DA.

Suddenly, Harry, Ron and Hermione were thrown backwards by the force of a spell. They struggled to their feet panting, as two Death Eaters approached them wearing evil grins. "We've got Potter," one of them growled. "We'll capture him for the Dark Lord."

"You think so?" Harry said as Hermione waved her wand and the two men were bound in thick robes. The Death Eaters let out a stream of obsenities, so Harry cast a silencing charm on them and levitated them toward the lake. He dropped them in the cold water.

"Harry!" Hermione admonished him as she hexed a Death Eater that had approached them.

"They started it," Harry chuckled, seeing the giant squid suddenly hurl the Death Eaters back out of the water. Terrified screams made Harry look around. Voldemort had finally entered the grounds, walking steadly toward the fight as his red eyes darted around looking for Harry Potter. "We've got to go," Harry said urgently, catching Hermione's sleeve and tugging her along.

Hermione followed until she felt someone grip her shoulder. "Miss Granger," a voice hissed at her.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione said uncertainly, not being able to see him.

"Yes," he replied quietly. "Where are you going?"

"Harry wants to lead Voldemort into the castle, away from everyone else," Hermione replied hastily, as Harry waited impatiently next to her.

Snape's hand on her shoulder tightened slightly. "Drink the potion," he growled at her. "I will get the Dark Lord to follow you."

Hermione nodded and quickly drank the pepper-up potion before allowing Harry to pull her toward the castle. Snape watched her for a moment before he undid the disillusionment charm and came into view, donning his mask. He rushed over to Voldemort and bowed slightly. "My Lord," he muttered.

"How goes the fighting Severus?" Voldemort asked coldly.

"Potter has fled into the castle," Snape replied quickly. "He was injured and will most likely be seeking a safe place for his little friends to mend his wounds. We can corner him in there."

"Excellent," Voldemort hissed. "Bellatrix, Lucius, Severus, McNair and Dolohov: You will come with me." The group stalked toward the castle avoiding the mass of witches and wizards engaged in a heated battle. Snape cast a spell, throwing the Death Eater fighting with McGonagall. The headmistress looked around and spotted Voldemort and some Death Eaters entering the castle. She caught Snape's eye and he quickly turned away.

McGonagall looked around frantically, and sighed with relief when she spotted Kingsley. Dodging a curse, she made her way to the tall wizard.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Harry was pacing and thinking quickly. He looked over at Hermione and grimaced. "Maybe this isn't such a brilliant idea," he said ruefully.

"It's a little late for that," she snorted, ducking down next to the Ravenclaw table. "We're already here and Voldemort's coming. So now we fight." Harry and Ron nodded and moved to crouch next to her. She looked at them and whispered, "Don't move right away." They boys nodded, a little confused.

Before they could question her, Voldemort entered the Great Hall, flanked by his Death Eaters. Voldemort's red eyes darted around, looking for Harry. "Confundo," Hermione breathed, covertly pointing her wand at Dolohov. Harry and Ron looked at each other with identical smirk. Dolohov suddenly turned on his fellow Death Eaters and began hurling spells at them.

"Stop him!" Voldemort screamed, enraged.

"Expelliarmus," Ron murmered, making Malfoy's wand fly out of his hand.

"They're here," Voldemort growled furiously.

Harry fired a spell that threw McNair into a wall. Voldemort whirled around and sneered when he spotted the trio crouched next to a table. He raised his wand but paused when more people burst into the Great Hall. McGonagall, Kingsley, Ginny, Neville and Hagrid ran in, pursued by six more death eaters. Hermione leapt up and began firing hexes. Harry ducked, avoiding a spell hurled at him by Voldemort. He stepped away from Ron and Hermione, while he and Voldemort fired spells at each other.

Lucius Malfoy pointed his wand at Hermione and cast a spell, throwing her backward. She jumped back up and shouted "Petrificus totalus!" Malfoy froze and fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

"Good girl," Snape growled. He had pulled his mask off and had edged closer to Ron and Hermione, knowing that he risked being cursed by one of the members of the Order if he kept the mask on.

"Traitor!" one of the death eaters screamed, raising his wand. "Avada-"

"Expelliarmus," Hermione shouted, disarming Snape's would-be killer. She turned to see Harry dueling with Voldemort. She ran closer, followed by Ron and Snape. Harry's eyes darted to them, slightly panicked. At the same moment, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Snape shouted "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort was thrown violently into a wall and his wand fell to the floor with a clatter. Without hesitation, Harry shouted "Avada Kedavra!" There was a flash of green light and the Dark Lord moved no more.

An anguished scream tore through the Great Hall. Bellatrix howled in misery and her face contorted with rage. The other death eaters looked panicked. The trio rushed to help control the death eaters followed by Snape. The death eaters fought fiercely, wanting to escape now that their leader was gone. Hermione's wand thrown from her hand by a stray disarming charm. Snape moved to help her but his wand flew out of his hand to as Bellatrix rushed forward to corner him. Her eyes were wild and she looked quite insane. She raised her wand to cast the killing curse as Hermione flew wide in horror. She leapt up and threw her hands up, somehow managing to cast a powerful wandless shield charm in her fear. Bellatrix was forced to dodge her own killing curse. Furious she turned her wand on Hermione and screamed "Crucio!"

Hermione crumpled to the floor, screaming and writhing in pain. Snape ran forward and threw himself into Bellatrix, throwing her to the ground and ending the curse. Hermione stopped screaming and shuddered as Harry hurried forward to help her to her feet. Hermione swayed for a moment before her knees buckled and she passed out.

* * *

Harry and Ron sat in the hallway outside the infirmary with worried expressions. They were dirty and quite tired, but they refused to leave until the found out how Hermione was. They watched with wide eyes as Madam Pomfrey bustled through the door and made a beeline for Snape and McGonagall who were talking in whispers. The mediwitch spoke softly and Harry felt his stomach clench with fear when McGonagall clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. Snape's face had become even more pale and his eyes were wide. The professor suddenly brushed past the two witches and marched straight into the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey looked panicked and rushed to follow him. McGonagall shot Harry and Ron a look that clearly told them to stay put as she walked threw the door.

Hermione was lying on a bed, covered with crisp white sheets. Her hair was wild and her face was pale and tired. Madam Pomfrey had checked her over and then hurried from the room, looking quite worried. Hermione scowled, wishing that the mediwitch had at least told her how she was doing. Her eyes widened as Professor Snape suddenly burst into the room, followed by Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall. He fixed her with a cold glare and said "Why did you not tell me? What on earth would possess you to hide something like this?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Madam Pomfrey fearfully.

"I haven't told her yet!" the mediwitch snapped at him. When he looked back at her in surprise, her tone softened slightly and she looked sad. "She doesn't know."

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione asked, clutching the sheets in terror.

Madam Pomfrey swallowed and then looked at Hermione steadily. "It seems that you are pregnant," she said quietly.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. She certainly hadn't expected that. McGonagall was staring at Snape in shock. He was standing perfectly still, his black eyes locked on Hermione.

"You aren't very far along," the mediwitch said hesitantly. "You were hit by the Cruciatus curse..."

"Is the baby ok?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

Madam Pomfrey looked away for a moment and Snape's eyes jerked to the mediwitch. With a sigh she said "It can't survive." Hermione smothered a sob with her hands while the mediwitch continued. "The embryo is tiny right now, and that spell is vicious on the body. It's still there for now, but it probably won't last long."

An odd strangled noise escaped Professor Snape and his knees hit the floor abruptly. Hermione stared at him as tears rolled down her face. His hands rested on his thighs and his head was bowed. After a moment, he rose stiffly and strode out of the infirmary. Professor McGonagall went to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Miss Granger," she said tightly. "Would you like to see Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione's eyes widened in horror and she shook her head vehemently. McGonagall patted her hand gently. "I think you should speak to them," she said gently. "They're worried sick and they'll be here for you." Hermione hesitated and then nodded shortly.

McGonagall went through the door and came back in a moment later with Harry and Ron. She stopped them in the doorway and gave them a little glare. "This is a very delicate matter," she whispered sternly as the stared over at Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered frowning.

"Miss Granger is with child," McGonagall murmured.

Harry's eyes widened in shock but Ron looked a bit puzzled. "She's by herself," he muttered. "I don't see a child anywhere."

"Not with _a_ child," Harry hissed impatiently. "With child. She's pregnant." Ron's eyes widened with horror.

"Not for long," McGonagall said softly. "It's likely that she'll lose the baby soon. The cruciatus curse will have caused the it too much damage."

Harry and Ron nodded and approached the bed silently. They stood on either side of the bed and looked down at Hermione with sad eyes. She gazed up at them as tears trailed down her pale cheeks. Sobbing suddenly, she caught hold of both boys and pulled them down to her. They sat on the bed next to her and held her in a tight embrace while she cried for a lost love and his unborn baby.

McGonagall watched for a moment, hoping the two young men would continue to be so supportive once they found out who the father was. She turned on her heel and left the infirmary, intent on speaking to Professor Snape.

* * *

_So sad... But, I'm not done yet. Don't be mad at Professor Snape. He's got a lot to deal with. _


	18. The Truth Comes Out

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_I'm trying to update quickly. Nobody hurt me. lol_

* * *

**The Truth Comes Out**

Harry traced soothing circles on Hermione's back, listening as her breathing returned to normal. He hated to see her in such pain. He didn't want to cause her more distress with his suspicions, but he had to know. He pulled away gently to look at her. "Who's the father Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione paled slightly and shook her head. "It doesn't matter now," she murmured sadly. "I'm going to lose the baby."

"Of course it matters," Harry said gently.

"Come on Hermione," Ron urged her. "Tell us who it is. Or was," he added with a slightly puzzled expression.

Hermione bit her lip and stared down at her hands. "We won't be mad at you Hermione," Harry told her, hoping this would gain a response from her. She remained silent.

Ron stood up and began pacing thoughtfull. "It couldn't have been Harry's dad, or that git Wormtail," he said with a shudder. "Sirius! Was it Sirius?" Hermione shook her head without looking up. Ron frowned. He snapped his fingers in realization. "Remus," he said confidantly.

"Wrong again," said a voice from the door way. They looked up to see Remus Lupin standing in the doorway, smiling slightly. He approached the bed and hugged Hermione tightly. "I've missed you," he said quietly. Hermione gave him a watery smile in response.

Ron scowled impatiently. "Who the bloody hell is it then?" he said irritably. "I don't know everyone who went to Hogwarts twenty years ago."

Harry looked over at Hermione with a concerned frown. "It was Snape, wasn't it?" he said quietly. "That's why he acted so strange when you came back. That's why he left the hospital wing looking so upset when he found out about the baby."

Hermione nodded tearfully as Remus draped his arm around her, allowing her to cry against his shoulder. Ron looked as if he would be sick. Harry sighed and looked at Remus. "How did she wind up with Snape?" he asked. "Was this a one time thing?"

Remus hugged Hermione to himself and then said "Oh no. Severus was quite taken with her. Severus, Hermione and your mother became great friends soon after her arrival. He took her to the Halloween ball. And the girls even managed to coerce a truce out of the Marauders with Snape." He smiled fondly at the memory. He looked between Harry and Ron. "I know it must be hard for you two to understand. You didn't see them together. He really cared about her." He looked down at Hermione lifting her chin to meet his eyes. "He was completely devastated when you left."

"He didn't act like it today," Ron snorted, recovering from his shock slightly. "He just stormed out of here after hearing about what happened. That's not exactly a loving gesture."

Hermione sniffed and sat back, propped up by several pillows. Remus patted her hand affectionately and gave a heavy sigh. "Professor Snape hasn't had any easy life," he said carefully. "After twenty years, he got all of those memories back and he's had to deal with them. Then he found out that Hermione was pregnant when she left all those years ago and now he's going to lose that unborn child." He gazed steadily at Ron. It's a lot to swallow. I'm not sure I'd ever recover from such emotional trauma." Ron nodded, looking a little unsettled.

"What happened to Bellatrix Lestrange?" Hermione asked suddenly. "I don't remember anything after the Cruciatus Curse."

"That's because you passed out," Harry told her. "Snape used the killing curse on her with her own wand. I've never seen him so furious. You should have seen the way he tackled her when she cursed you. If I hadn't been helping you at the time, I probably would have laughed to see her sprawled out and looking quite surprised by a physical attack." He smile suddenly and gripped her hand excitedly. "We did it Hermione. We beat Voldemort."

"And you should all be proud," Madam Pomfrey said walking toward Hermione's bed. "But Miss Granger needs to rest. You can visit with her tomorrow."

Harry, Ron and Remus hugged Hermione and left quietly. Hermione sighed and layed down, her hand drifting idly to her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut against her tears and eventually managed to drift to sleep.

* * *

Professor McGonagall stepped through the fireplace in Professor Snape's sitting room, only to find the surly potions master glaring coldly at her. "Nice to see you too Severus," she said shortly.

"What do you want woman?" he growled.

She huffed indignantly. "Why didn't you tell me the nature of your relationship with Miss Granger?" she asked.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "What makes you think that I would discuss such a thing with you?" he asked stiffly.

"Because it was important," she snapped. "I never suspected..."

"Are you really here to lecture me about something that I did twenty years ago?" he snapped.

McGonagall dropped onto the couch tiredly. "Of course not," she sighed. "I was worried about you. I realize that you had quite a shock today."

"I assure you that I am perfectly fine," he snarled.

"Stop it," McGonagall said impatiently. "You know very well that all that snarling doesn't work on me. This is hurting you, and I know it. But, you could have at least stayed to comfort her. It's your child. This is something you can get through together."

"Miss Granger is my student," Snape said through gritted teeth.

"It's a little late for that to make a difference," McGonagall retorted.

"What happened between us was twenty years ago," he said walking to a cabinet to poor himself some firewhiskey. "Now that she is back, I am her professor and anything else is inappropriate."

"There is an unborn baby involved!" McGonagall snapped.

"And soon the baby will not be an issue!" he shouted furiously at her. Not bothering to take a drink, he threw the glass of firewhiskey into the fireplace. The glass shattered and the flames hissed at the liquid.

Severus sat back down stiffly avoiding McGonagall's gaze. Unperturbed she moved closer and knelt in front of him. She rested one hand on his forearm and waited until he reluctantly met her eyes. "You have been through so much," she said softly. "You are finally free of Voldemort and deserve some happiness. I realize it must be horrible to find out that you fathered a child and an instant later discover that you will lose that child. Miss Granger obviously meant a lot to you, and I think she still does. I wouldn't ordinarily encourage such a thing between a teacher and student. But she is of age, and she needs you right now. This is hard for her too. For her, only a short amount of time has passed. Won't you at least speak with her?" She gazed up at him steadily.

Snape stared at her, feeling completely miserable. After a moment he said "I need some time Minerva." She nodded and stood up, giving his arm one last comforting squeeze. She left without another word.

Snape sat very still for several minutes. He felt exhausted and overwhelmed. He had at first been livid that Hermione had not told him that she was pregnant and had entered the battle in such a condition. Poppy said that she didn't know. Hermione had looked quite startled. When the mediwitch said that the baby wouldn't survive, he'd felt as if his chest was being crushed. It was simply too much to bear. He couldn't even stand to see the pain in Hermione's eyes.

Now he wasn't sure what to do. Things were very different now. He wasn't the same person he had been when he and Hermione were together. It was likely that she was disgusted by what he had become. He sighed heavily and rose from his chair. He strode to his door and went out into the hall before he could talk himself out of it.

* * *

McGonagall spoke in hushed tones to Madam Pomfrey as both women looked over at Hermione's bed in the dimly lit infirmary. "Poor Severus," the mediwitch whispered. "This must be awful for him."

"He's not taking it well," McGonagall agreed quietly. She jumped when she heard the infirmary open and she jerked Madam Pomfrey into the mediwitch's office. They peaked through the doorway to watch who came in.

Snape slowly moved into the room, glad that it wasn't as well lit as usual. Hermione was sleeping and he didn't see anyone else. He approached the bed hesitantly, stopping when he reached her. His black eyes drank in her appearance as if he hadn't seen her in ages. He reached out with a pale hand to touch her face lightly. He gently brushed her hair away from her face. Her soft sigh made a small wistful smile appear on his face. He stood there for quite some time, reaching out occassionally to carefully touch her face or arms. Finally, he sighed softly and left the infirmary swiftly.

Professor McGonagall dabbed at the tears streaming down her face as the potions master left. Madam Pomfrey sniffled loudly. "I've never seen that man act that way before," the mediwitch said sadly.

"Nor have I," McGonagall said quietly. "I do hope he'll open up to her again. It would be nice to see Severus happy after all this time."

* * *

_The next chapter will be much better. Hermione and Severus will be able to talk and McGonagall will have a royal conniption fit. You'll see... lol_


	19. Dumbledore Explains

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Sorry it took so long. To those that are reading my other stories, I've been busy writing out chapters. I'll be updating everything soon._

* * *

**Dumbledore Explains**

Hermione spent a week in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey fussed over her tirelessly while Harry and Ron rarely left her side. Professor McGonagall stopped by many times to check on Hermione. Often the headmistress was accompanied by Professor Snape, who mostly remained silent. Harry thought that Snape looked as if he could use a stay in the infirmary as well. The man looked exhausted and even more pale than usual.

Hermione was fed up with being confined to a bed. "I have to go Christmas shopping," she said impatiently.

"You don't have to worry about that," Harry told her. "You've had it rough and the only thing anyone expects of you is for you to enjoy Christmas. We're glad to have you home."

"I enjoy giving my friends gifts," Hermione insisted. "Please Harry. talk to Madam Pomfrey and get her to let me go Christmas shopping. I have to start living at some point. Sitting in here all day just upsets me." She gazed pleadingly at him and smiled when he nodded and went into Madam Pomfrey's office. After a moment, he returned with the mediwitch.

"Without a word, Madam Pomfrey began looking Hermione over, waving her wand and muttering quietly. Madam Pomfrey frowned a bit, but said "You seem well enough to go out Miss Granger," just as Ron approached them.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"Christmas shopping," Harry replied as he helped Hermione off of the bed.

Ron eyed Hermione curiously. "So, are you still..." He faltered uncomfortably, gesturing at her stomach.

"Yes, she's still pregnant Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said impatiently. "The healing potions that Professor Snape gave her seem to be slowing the process down."

Ron frowned. "Isn't there a potion you can take to speed that along?" he asked. "You know, get it over with?"

Madam Pomfrey glared at him while Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Harry stared at Ron incredulously saying "I can't believe you actually just said that."

Ron's eyes widened and looked horrified at his own lack of tact. "Hermione, I'm sorry," he said regretfully. "I didn't mean for that to sound so terrible. I just mean... You're suffering. This must be killing you." Hermione sniffled as Harry and Ron enveloped her in a hug and then began leading her out of the infirmary. "We'll get Remus to come along while you change clothes," Ron said gently.

"Come straight here when you're finished," Madam Pomfrey called after them.

* * *

They all returned to the castle a few hours later, once Hermione had finished her shopping. Their faces were a bit red from the cold. Harry, Ron and Remus were carrying all of Hermione's purchases. "Feel better Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I do actually," she replied with a small smile.

"Good," Remus said. "Let's get you to the hospital wing before Poppy decides to hunt us down.

They walked through the doors of the infirmary and moved toward Hermione's bed. The packages were carefully placed on the floor as Madam Pomfrey approached. Professor McGonagall wanted you to stop by her office when you returned," she said crisply. "Miss Granger, off to bed when you return."

Hermione nodded dutifully before she followed her friends to McGonagall's office. Remus knocked lightly on the door and opened it when he heard the headmistress say, "Com in."

They were seated in chairs in front of the desk, all except Ron refusing the tin of biscuits that McGonagall offered. "I came to check on you," the headmistress told Hermione. "Poppy said that she had allowed you out to do a bit of shopping. Did you enjoy your little excursion?"

Hermione smiled, but before she could speak, the portrait of Albus Dumbledore decided to comment. "I have heard many times that women find shopping to be therapeutic," he said with a wide smile. Hermione laughed softly. Dumbledore studied her for a moment then said "It is good to see you looking so well in such difficult circumstances. How are you Miss Granger?"

"I'll survive," Hermione said ruefully.

"She's been really brave," Harry said, giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Of that, I have no doubt," replied Dumbledore. "I knew she would be."

There was a slight pause, and then Professor McGonagall shot to her feet, glaring at Dumbledore. "I should have thought of this," she muttered to herself before looking up at the picture again. "You stay right there," she told him sternly. "If you leave that frame or pretend to sleep, so help me Albus, I'll use your picture as kindling in my fireplace."

Harry stared at McGonagall in surprise. He looked at Hermione to see her scandalized expression.

McGonagall threw some floo powder into the fireplace and thrust her head into the green flames saying "Professor Snape's office". After a moment she straightened and sat back down at her desk as Professor Snape stepped through the fireplace into the office. He dusted himself off impatiently and looked at the headmistress expectantly. "Please have a seat Severus," she said. She flicked her wand and a chair appeared in the empty space next to Hermione.

Snape sat down stiffly, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He was bewildered when the headmistress turned to the picture of Dumbledore and said "You have a lot of explaining to do Albus." Dumbledore simply gazed back at her so she plowed on. "You knew about all of it. You told me that you were concerned about her health, but you refused to give me any details. Miss Granger went into battle carrying a child!" she snapped furiously.

Snape's eyes were wide and his hands were clenched into fists. Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears. Harry, Ron and Remus looked stunned. Harry seemed to remember Dumbledore being absent from his portrait when Hermione returned.

Dumbledore sighed softly. "Calm yourself Minerva," he said gently. "I will gladly explain myself." McGonagall sat back in her chair and waved imperiusly for him to continue. "I did not know for certain that Miss Granger was with child. I had noticed her close relationship with Severus but I really couldn't be sure of anything beyond that. When she came to me feeling overly tired and weak, I told her that it was a result of being held in a time that was not her own. But, I wondered if something else was contributing to her illness." He paused, looking pensive for a moment, then said "I became more concerned the day I sent her back. She said goodbye to her friends in this very office. I watched her interaction with Severus, and it spoke volumes of their affecyion fro one another, so my suspicions became greater." Harry and Ron exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Miss Granger had mentioned her fear about a war," Dumbledore continued. "Naturally, I was concerned. Trauma from a war and time travel would be quite damaging to an unborn child. So, just before I sent her home, I cast a protection charm on her womb, just in case." Hermione nodded thoughtfully to herself, remembering the tingling she'd felt in her stomach just before being sent to her own time. Dumbledore looked at McGonagall. "I didn't explain Miss Granger's condition because I was not certain and felt it would be unwise to distress Severus further. I neglected to mention the protection charm for the same reason and because I didn't wish to give false hope if it didn't work."

McGonagall stood up swiftly. "Albus, if you were alive right now, I'd kill you," she snarled. Dumbledore looked a bit taken aback but didn't comment. "You should have said something. This poor girl has been suffering."

"Albus?" Snape cut in, sounding a bit dazed. "You said you cast a protection charm, did you not?"

"I did," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling.

Snape swallowed and then said "But, doesn't that mean..." His voice trailed off as Dumbledore smiled broadly.

"The baby is ok, isn't it?" Harry asked, a smile beginning to spread across his face.

Dumbledore merely smiled in response. Tears ran down Hermione's face, as relief washed over her. Her hands trembled as she brushed away her tears. "Miss Granger, you should get to bed," McGonagall said firmly. "It's been a long day for you." She cast a black look at the portrait. "You can speak with this old goat again later."

Hermione nodded and stood up, feeling a bit dizzy. She swayed a bit until a hand was placed firmly on her shoulder to steady her. She looked up to see that it was Professor Snape steadying her. "We should talk," he said quietly.

Hermione blinked in surprise but managed to nod. She was relieved to see that he didn't look angry. He appeared to be shocked and anxious. Snape tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and began to lead her away pausing in the doorway so she could bid everyone goodnight.

"How exciting," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Barmy old codger," she muttered. She sighed when Harry, Ron and Remus burst into a fit of wild laughter.

* * *

_I know I said that Hermione and Snape would talk in this chapter... I just didn't have time to get to it. But, it's all written out and you'll see it in the next chapter. But, I did give you some good knews. Hope it was ok. _


	20. The Day You Left Me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_At the risk of sounding too sappy, I'd like to say that all of the kind reviews mean so much to me. I was tempted to reply to each one individually, but when would I have time to write this chapter if I did that. I nearly cried upon seeing so many wonderful reviews. I hope you all like this chapter. _

* * *

**The Day You Left Me**

Professor Snape ushered Hermione back to the hospital wing and, once she was settled on her bed, he went to fetch Madam Pomfrey. As he walked back to the bed with the mediwitch he quickly explained the situation and what Albus had done. Then, he all but ordered Madam Pomfrey to examine Hermione.

The mediwitch rolled her eyes. "I can do my job quite well without a high strung man making demands," she muttered to Hermione.

"I heard that Poppy," Snape growled.

"Good," she retorted. "I won't have to repeat myself." She pulled out her wand and waved it over Hermione, who was biting back a grin, muttering quietly. After a moment Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Everything seems to be fine," she said. "Tomorrow you can return to your own room." She turned to Snape to see if he was satisfied. He simply waved at her dismissively. She glared at him. "You're welcome Your Majesty," she said sarcastically, giving an exaggerated curtsy.

Professor Snape's lips twitched in amusement. "Good night Poppy," he said politely. The mediwitch grinned and retreated to her office. The potions master hesitated for a moment before sitting in a chair close to Hermione bed. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs, and stared pensively at the floor.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape," Hermione blurted out suddenly. He looked up at her in surprise and confusion. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't acted so impulsively in the past, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Snape quirked an eyebrow at her. "I seem to recall participating in your 'impulses' as well," he commented dryly.

Hermione blushed, but forced herself to say "At the time, you didn't know of my time travel. I went into it knowing that there was a good chance that you'd be furious with me when I got home. There's no excuse for it. I don't expect anything from you. It's my responsibility."

He stared at her for a moment. "It is my child as well," he said quietly. She opened her mouth to protest, but he held up a hand to silence her. "It is my responsibility as much as it is yours."

"I feel terrible," Hermione admitted softly. "You don't even like children. I wouldn't want you to feel obligated to be tied down to one."

"I do not like other people's children," he corrected her with a smirk. "They irritate me. Perhaps I would enjoy my own child."

Hermione looked down at her hands, unsure of what to say. Snape watched her for a moment, looking away a bit guiltily when she caught his eye. He cleared his throat. "It is strange to see you now. I remember you from so long ago, and yet here you are looking just as you did the day you left me." He looked away hastily. He hadn't meant to say it like that, but that was how it had felt. She didn't just leave that period of time. She left him.

"I didn't want to leave you," Hermione said quietly.

He met her eyes with a heavy sigh. "I know," he said.

She stared at him for a few moments, questions whirling around in her mind. Snape seemed to sense this because he smirked. "I can see that you are coming up with several questions," he said. "Ask."

Hermione bit her lip, and then asked "What happened to you after I left?"

Snape frowned and ran his hand across his face warily. "Albus cast a spell that suppressed my memories of you," he said. "He did the same for Lily and the Marauders. It was a strange sensation. I felt that something was missing, but I simply could not recall what it was. Albus also altered the memories of the rest of the student body. I then went back to my old companions and ended up joining the Death Eaters." He looked away from her, self-disgust evident on his face. "I imagine it is difficult for you to see me this way after getting to know me as a young man."

Hermione stared at Professor Snape thoughtfully. "I knew that you would become a Death Eater when Lily and I became friends with you," she said steadily. "I thought that you were worth being around anyway. I also knew the man you would become once you turned away from Voldemort. Everyone makes mistakes, and it wouldn't have been fair for me to hold yours against you before you even made them. I knew that in the end you'd do the right thing. That's what counts." She paused, looking away from his probing gaze. "I don't regret it," she said softly.

Snape stared at her for several moments with wide eyed expression of shock. He shook his head slightly, collecting his scattered wits. He needed to think all of this over. He really had no idea how to handle this situation. He rose from his chair slowly, and forced a neutral expression onto his face. "I will leave you to get some rest," he muttered. Hermione gazed up at him a bit sadly. Hating himself, he added "I will do whatever I can for you. Please let me know if you need anything." When she nodded, he stepped away from her bed. "We will speak again soon." He strode out of the infirmary willing himself not to turn and glance at Hermione once more.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to see McGonagall walking toward her bed. "I see that I have fantastic timing," the headmistress said with a smile. Hermione smiled and sat up, stretching languidly. "How did it go last night?" McGonagall asked, her voice full of curiousity and concern.

Hermione sighed softly. "Professor Snape was very polite," she said quietly. "He insisted that the baby is as much his responsibility as it is mine. He said he'd help me in any way that he could. We even told me what happened after I was returned to this time." She fell silent and McGonagall smiled sadly when she recognized Hermione's slightly disappointed expression.

"This has been so hard on him," McGonagall said, patting Hermione's hand. "Albus suppressed those memories, but Severus seemed to still have the sadness that he'd felt from losing you. I suppose the emotions were a little difficult to suppress. Severus was never quite the same after that. It went unnoticed by most people, but Albus could see it. He's spent so many years being cold and remaining as detached as possible from other people. Once those memories were recovered, he worried about what would happen when you returned. I think he's been preparing himself for rejection. He's trying to protect himself from the pain it would cause." She gave Hermione a little wink. "Don't worry. Those walls that he's built up around that heart of his will come down and he'll open up to you. Albus told me that Severus told you he loved you before you left all those years ago." Hermione blushed, making McGonagall grin. "I think he still feels that way. Give him time."

Hermione swallowed, blinking back the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. She jumped when the door to the infirmary flew open and Harry rushed in. He drew Hermione into a tight hug. "How do you feel?" he asked, pulling back to look at her face.

"I'm ok," she said quietly.

"Come to the Burrow," he said firmly. "It'll do you some good to be there for Christmas." When Hermione frowned slightly, he said "We'll be going to Grimmauld Place on Christmas day. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall will be joining us for dinner along with several members of the Order. It'll be great."

"Alright Harry," Hermione said smiling slightly. McGonagall nodded in approval.

"Get changed then," Harry said taking a step back. "Ron's already in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Meet us there and we'll be heading to the Burrow after that." He nodded politely to McGonagall and then left the infirmary.

"I'll leave you to get ready," McGonagall said moving toward the door as well. "I will see you on Christmas day." She hurried out of the infirmary and walked briskly to her office. She was quite surprised to see Professor Snape walking toward her office from the other direction. "Severus? Is everything all right?" she asked with a worried frown.

Snape looked a bit unsettled. He stopped in front of her and met her gaze briefly before then looking away, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I was hoping to speak with Albus for a moment," he said stiffly.

McGonagall's eyes widened slightly but she nodded. "Of course Severus," she said politely. "If you are intending to curse his portrait, do give him a hex from me." Snape chuckled as she gestured for him to enter her office. "I'll just go to the Great Hall while you have your little chat." She watched the potions masters retreating form until he closed the door behind him. She shook her head and walked toward the Great Hall. She sincerely hoped that Dumbledore would ease Snape's mind and give him the encouragement that Professor Snape so desperately needed at that moment.

* * *

_Well, they talked. Obviously it hasn't been resolved, but they've made some progress. Not much farther to go now. _


	21. A Queasy Christmas

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_I'm sorry that this has taken so long. I've been quite busy and had another case of writer's block. I have another story that will be coming out soon... I'm very excited about it. It's really funny. As for this one, it's nearly finished. I hope you all like it. I'm not particularly happy about it, but it was really tough to write._

* * *

**A Queasy Christmas**

Professor Snape stared up at Dumbledore's portrait from his seat at McGonagall's desk. Dumbledore stared down at him, wearing a frown. "Are you quite alright, Severus?" the old headmaster asked.

"Of course not," Snape growled bitterly. "I am completely out of my element in this situation. Why would you keep such information to yourself?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I did not wish to cause you distress. I feared what your reaction would be if I told you my suspicions and they weren't true," Dumbledore admitted. "I thought it would be best to tell you in the event that I was correct. Then perhaps your happiness would outweigh your anger with me."

"What happiness?" the potions master snapped. "This is a disaster. What am I supposed to do now?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I thought that would be obvious," he replied, his eyes twinkling merrily. "The woman you love has returned to you."

"She is my student!" Snape retorted. "That part of my life is over. She disappeared twenty years ago and it would be inappropriate to allow a more personal relationship now."

"And the child?" Dumbledore asked, peering at Snape over the rim of his spectacles.

Snape shifted uneasily in his seat. "I have told Miss Granger that I would help her in any way that I could," he replied stiffly.

Dumbledore sighed again. "She does love you Severus," he said gently.

"She never said that," Snape argued with a scowl.

"That doesn't mean that it isn't true. Love is like the wind," Dumbledore said seriously. Snape rolled his eyes. "You cannot see it, but you can feel it. And you can see it's effects. That child within her womb is evidence of the love that she has for you. She wouldn't have risked so much to be close to you if she didn't."

"There's no need to be so dramatic," Snape said. Dumbledore grinned, unapologetic about his theatrics. "It has been twenty years for me. I have led a dark life and I am too far gone. I could not burden her with my past. I have done too much evil."

Dumbledore eyed Snape for a few moments before speaking. "You have turned away from darkness," the old headmaster said carefully. "It may have been many years ago, but your feelings for her linger. The two of you could be wonderful together."

Snape looked down at his hands that were clasped together between his knees. "Do you really think I can change?" he asked quietly.

"You already have, my boy," Dumbledore replied. "And you will only continue to improve if you stop fighting this. You finally have a chance to be happy and you can have your own family. Enjoy it."

Snape stood up and began pacing with his hands clenched into tight fists. "She is still my student and for us to behave otherwise would be quite inappropriate," he snarled.

"I think we both agree that this is a special case," Dumbledore said reasonably. "She is already carrying your child. And it would be rather silly to punish you for something that happened twenty years ago while you were a student. You had no idea that you'd be her teacher."

"She knew," Snape cut in.

"True," Dumbledore agreed. "But, it's also in the past. She didn't have a relationship with a teacher. It was with a peer." At Snape's doubtful look, he continued. "I took the liberty of popping over to my portrait at the ministry and having a chat with Kingsley. All of this will be kept quiet for now, but when it is no longer secret, you will have his support."

Snape stopped pacing and released a weary sigh. "What do I do?" he asked slowly.

"Spend time with Miss Granger," Dumbledore responded. "Take care of her through her pregnancy. This is a perfect opportunity to get reaquainted with the love of your life."

Snape frowned thoughtfully. He glared up at the portrait and said "This doesn't not change the fact that you should not have kept any of this secret."

"You have my apologies," Dumbledore said with a nod. "I truly had the best of intentions and I hope you will forgive an old man for trying to protect an old friend."

Snape rolled his eyes again. He began to move toward the door and then looked back at the portrait. "You should watch out for Minerva," he said with a smirk. "She was hoping that I was coming in here to hex you." He could hear Dumbledore chuckle as he closed the door.

* * *

The Christmas holidays at Number 12 Grimmauld Place wa s full of excitement. Hermione battled with morning sickness most of the time, but she managed to enjoy herself. Her friends stayed close by at all times and she felt so grateful for their support. The biggest surprise came when Professor Snape made several stops at the house to see how she was feeling. He said very little to anyone but managed to be civil to everyone at the house.

On Christmas day, McGonagall and Snape joined the occupants of Grimmauld Place for dinner. Hermione was in good spirits though she was a bit tired. Lupin exchanged grins with Harry when Snape went out of his way to get Hermione anything she wanted. Hermione appeared to be a little surprised by the potions master's behavior. Seeing Hermione's slightly baffled expression, Ginny sat down next to her in the sitting room. "Everything alright?" the red-head asked.

"Fine," Hermione said, shaking her head slightly. "It's just a little strange for Professor Snape to behave like this."

"What's he been doing?" Ginny asked.

"When I'm thirsty, he get's me a drink. He helps me up from my chair. He offered to get me a potion for nausea," Hermione said.

"What's wrong with that?" Ginny asked, thinking that it sounded very sweet.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Hermione replied quietly. "It's just strange. He's not affectionate or anything, but he seems determined to not let me lift a finger."

"Enjoy it," Ginny chuckled. "He told you that he loves you in the past. He probably still does and he's trying to work out how to handle it. He's readjusting to his memories and now he's going to be a father. I'm surprised he hasn't cracked yet."

"I think Severus is happier about this baby than he's letting on," McGonagall said, having heard Ginny's comments and moving closer to the two young Gryffindors. "Give him time."

A moment later, Molly Weasley pushed open the door announcing that dinner was ready. The tantalizing aroma of the food wafted into the room with her. It made Hermione's stomach turn over. Assuring her friends that she'd be fine, she hurried out of the room and up the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny. She layed down on her bed, willing her stomach to settle.

Snape entered the dining room with Lupin and Harry and looked around. "Where is she?" he asked Ginny stiffly.

"Apparently her stomach couldn't handle the smell of the food," Ginny said in a sympathetic tone. "She went upstairs to rest for a moment." She smiled when McGonagall winked at her as Snape swiftly turned and left the room.

Hermione was a little surprised when Snape knocked on her door and then stepped inside hesitantly. "Miss Weasley said that you were feeling unwell," he said gruffly.

"Just a little," Hermione said quietly. "I'll be fine."

Snape strode over to the bed where she was sitting and handed her a small vial. "This will take care of the problem," he assured her.

Hermione frowned slightly. "I have to be careful about taking potions while I'm pregnant," she said hesitantly.

Snape snorted at this. "I am a potions master. I am well aware of what is safe for you to take," he told her with a smirk.

"Of course," Hermione said, feeling a bit silly for not considering that. She accepted the vial and quickly drank the potion. She shuddered at the taste and layed back on the bed for a moment.

Snape watched her for a few seconds. He really had no idea what to say to her. Her eyes were closed tightly as she waited for the potion to take effect and one hand was resting lightly on her belly. She wasn't really showing yet, but he thought that maybe her stomach was just a bit rounder and her breasts appeared to be bigger.

Hermione opened her eyes to find him staring down at her. She felt herself blush slightly and pushed herself up on her elbows to look at him better. "Would you like to know what it is?" she asked him.

Snape's eyes widened. "Poppy has already done the spell?" he asked in surprise.

"She has," Hermione confirmed with a small smile. "Would you like to know the results?" When he gave a tiny nod she said "It's a boy."

Snape sat very still for a moment. He felt suddenly overwhelmed by the reality of the situation. "A son," he murmured softly.

"Are you pleased?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

His eyes met hers steadily. "Very," he replied with a small smile. He hesitated for a moment and then said, "I think we should discuss this. I do not wish to have only minimal contact with my son."

"You want to take him?" Hermione asked, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"No. Why would you think that?" he asked in exasperation. "Is raising our son together really such an obscure idea?"

Hermione gazed at him with wide watery eyes. "I just thought..."

"That I would not desire to be with my child and the young woman I..." His voice trailed off and he looked away for a moment. "Perhaps, if you wish, we could try to work this out and be able to raise our child together." He braced himself for her rejection of the idea. After all, he was no longer that she'd conceived the child with.

"I'd like that," she said softly, causing him to look back at her with surprise. "I don't want to do this alone. And, he's your son too."

"I am not what I used to be," he warned her. "I have changed much since my youth."

Hermione smirked slightly. "I knew you as my Professor first," she said. "I wanted to get to know the younger version of you. You're the same person, just with a difficult past and life experience. Nothing will change the fact that we created this baby together, even if it was technically twenty years ago," she added with a smile.

"Indeed," he said, gazing thoughtfully at her. "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering, she reached over and took his hand, placing it on her stomach. "Before long, we'll be able to feel him move," she said, meeting his eyes.

Snape nodded in understanding. On an impulse he leaned forward, his hand lightly caressing her face, and kissed her gently. Her lips were warm and responsive against his and he felt his chest tighten. He scooted a bit closer, not releasing her mouth and wrapped on arm around her back to hold her close. His other hand caressed her face again to find that it was wet with tears. He pulled back and stared down at her with concern. "What is it?" he asked her.

She swiped at her tears in embarassment. "I didn't expect this," she admitted softly. "I thought that you'd be angry with me, and that you'd hate me when I returned to this time. I didn't think that this scenario was even possible and I'm not sure how to handle it without crying." She gave a quiet rueful laugh, making Snape smile.

"One day at a time," he said reasonably. He helped her to rise from the bed and led her toward the door. "We should return before your friends worry." She nodded and smiled when he swiftly kissed her again.

Everyone looked up when they entered the dining room. Snape guided her to a chair next to Harry with his hand on her lower back. He sat down next to her, pointedly ignoring everyone's curious looks.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Much better," Hermione replied, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit.

Lupin barely managed to turn his laugh into a cough. He wondered what had passed between Snape and Hermione, but he knew that asking, at least at the moment, was out of the question. McGonagall was obviously thinking along the same lines because she biting back a smile. Ginny was smirking.

Harry was struggling not to smirk to much as well. "Glad to hear it," he said. "Those potions work wonders." As everyone began eating and talking amongst themselves Harry leaned toward her and whispered "Care to tell me what really happened with you and Snape?"

"He gave me a potion and we talked for a bit," she replied quietly. "That's all."

"What did you talk about?" Harry persisted.

Hermione glanced around quickly and then explained the conversation in a hushed voice. "That's great Hermione," Harry said quietly. "It's still weird, but I really do want you to be happy."

"Thanks," Hermione said with a grateful smile. She turned back to her food, casting a small smile at Snape when she felt him discreetly reach down and give her knee a gentle squeeze.

* * *


	22. The Wrath of Hermione

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_One chapter to go after this. I hope you all enjoy this. _

_Thank you to all of my faithful readers. Ya'll are the best.

* * *

_**The Wrath of Hermione**

Hermione sighed as she gazed at her reflection in the full length mirror in her room. She had been using a charm every morning to disguise her pregnancy and so far, no one outside her small circle of close friends had any idea. Hermione was able to continue her classes though she'd felt uncertain about potions at first. Snape kept her safe by casting protection charms and finding reasons to excuse her when the potion was simply too dangerous for her pregnancy.

Hermione ran her hand over her bulging belly and smiled slightly when the baby kicked. She was six months along now. She was grateful that she'd be able to graduate before the birth of her son. However, keeping up with her studies while being pregnant was wearing her down. She felt exhausted and a bit overwhelmed.

There was a knock at the door and she moved to open it slightly and peer out at her visitor. Since it was Ginny, she quickly ushered the girl in and then closed the door. "I hadn't cast the charm yet," Hermione explained at Ginny's curious glance.

"Good," Ginny responded with a wide smile. "I love to see you like this." She placed her hands on Hermione's belly, hoping to feel movement. "He's very active today. Has Professor Snape felt the baby move yet?"

"Not yet," Hermione sighed.

"He's missing out," Ginny commented, dropping her arms to her side. "Let's go down to breakfast." She waited until Hermione used the concealment charm on her round stomach and then led the way out of Hermione's room.

Harry and Ron were already in the Great Hall. Ron was eating steadily, and barely acknowledged the girls as they sat down. Harry, on the other hand, offered them a smile. "Good Morning," he said cheerfully.

"What's so good about it?" Hermione grumbled.

Harry raised his eyebrows and glanced at Ginny. "Rough morning?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm just tired and feeling a bit irritable," Hermione said picking up a piece of taste with a bored expression. "Preparing for NEWTs is difficult anyway, and I have to do it in this condition," she added quietly.

Ron looked up and began to make a suggestion about how to cheer up, but his mouth was quite full. Hermione glared at him in disgust. "Ronald Weasley, that is absolutely disgusting," she snapped. "What makes you think that we want to hear what you have to say badly enough to watch you babble around a mouthful of food?"

Ron looked a bit taken aback, but refrained from retorting since his mouth was still full. Harry reached across the table and patted Hermione's hand gently. It was then that she realized that she had clenched her hands into fists. "Relax Hermione," Harry said softly. "You know how Ron is. Don't get upset. It's not a big deal."

Hermione ducked her head in shame. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I don't know what came over me." She looked at Ron with an apologetic expression. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Ron finally managed to swallow and nodded at her. "S'alright Hermione," he said with an understanding smile. "I should have known not to try to talk right then."

Hermione felt a little better, but the rest of the day continued in a similar manner. She was in a terrible temper all day. She was beginning to feel that nearly everyone was conspiring to drive her mad. During potions, she was furious when Professor Snape deducted points from Gryffindor with his usual sneer. At the end of class, he asked Hermione to stay behind. Harry and Ron could tell that her mood hadn't improved and hoped that Snape wouldn't provoke her wrath. They hurried from the room not wanting to witness the explosion that was likely to occur.

"How are you feeling today?" Snape asked, rising from his chair and moving closer to her.

"Fantastic," Hermione said sarcastically.

Snape eyed her with slight surprise. "Is that tone really necessary?" he asked her coolly.

"Is your petty and disgustingly unfair point deduction necessary?" she snapped.

Snape's eyebrows rose on his forehead as he wondered at her hostile tone. "What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she hissed. "May I go now?"

"No, you may bloody well not go now," he growled. "You are being ridiculous and irrational. What has gotten into you?"

"My feet hurt," Hermione said icily. "My back aches and I feel fat. I'm exhausted but I can't rest because I need to revise for NEWTs. Everyone is driving me batty and I don't know why." She took a breath and glared at him. "I'm pregnant. I think it would be obvious what's gotten into me."

Snape glared back at her. "I understand that you are uncomfortable," he began, but Hermione cut him off.

"You don't understand," she objected angrily. "You have no idea what this is like."

"That is no reason to be so rude," he argued.

"You're one to talk," she retorted.

Snape had reached the end of his patience. "That will be quite enough of that," he said coldly. "I have had enough and I will remedy this problem right now." Before Hermione could demand explaination, he caught hold of her hand and pulled her through a doorway that led to his office. He strode determinedly through the office, and opened another door. Hermione found herself in Professor Snape's private chambers.

"What did you drag me in here for?" she demanded.

"I told you that I was going to remedy the situation," he said irritably.

Hermione paused for a moment and then asked "How?"

Snape smirked and removed his long black robes, revealing a crisp white shirt and black trousers. He conjured a tea service and poured two cups of tea, offering one to a baffled Hermione. While she took the cup, he reached forward and gently pulled her toward the couch in front of the fireplace. She sat down hesitantly, wondering what he was up to.

"Getting so upset is not healthy for the baby," Snape said firmly. "You have been putting too much pressure on yourself and it is effecting your mood. There is no need to worry about your NEWTs. You are sufficiently prepared and will perform admirably on your tests."

He shook his head in exasperation before continuing. "As for these 'mood swings', I have heard that they are quite normal," he said. Then he smirked. "However, I believe I can help you with that."

"Is that so?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

"Indeed," Snape responded. With a flick of his wand, he summoned a beautiful bouquet of roses from his bedroom. Hermione gasped softly and inhaled the lovely aroma as Snape then held out a basket filled with sweets from Honeydukes.

"Are you bribing me?" Hermione asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Perhaps," Snape said with a smirk. "These were Molly Weasley's idea. But, I am not finished."

She looked up to see that he was gazing intently at her. Before she could respond, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Hermione melted against him, moaning softly as his tongue invaded her mouth. He slipped one arm behind her knees and the other around her back, swiftly lifting her from the couch and carrying her into his bedroom.

Hermione was too stunned for speech for a moment. When he placed her on his bed, she shook her head slightly and said "I'm in a bad mood so you choose to seduce me? Was this Mrs. Weasley's idea as well?"

"Of course not," he scoffed. Then he grinned wickedly. "Minerva swore that it would do wonders for your temper." Hermione nearly choked before Snape chuckled. "I sought no advice in this particular area," he assured her. He sat down on the bed next to her and idly brushed a lock of her hair away from her face. "You are not obligated to do anything that would make you uncomfortable. I have aged twenty years since the last incounter. That is enough to unsettle anyone."

Snape was surprised when she leaned in to press her lips against his. He quickly wrapped one arm around her and his other hand drifted down to rest on her belly. Hermione pulled away and blushed in embarassment. "What?" he asked, bewildered.

"Just feeling a little self-conscious," she replied, tugging nervously at the sleeve of her robes.

Snape shook his head and then set about helping her remove her robes. Once she was more comfortable he eyed her curiously. "You have nothing to be self-conscious about," he said.

Hermione let out a huff of breath and crossed her arms. "I feel huge," she muttered. "My stomach just gets bigger and bigger."

"That is to be expected," Snape commented. "You do not look huge. You look pregnant. There is nothing wrong with that."

"The way I look now doesn't bother you?" she asked uncertainly. She had never really been overly concerned about her looks, but she'd begun to feel quite insecure about her appearance in his presence.

"Why would it bother me? You are carrying my child," he said. He smiled slightly. "And I might add that it is a rather attractive look for you."

Hermione gave a snort of disbelief. "What's so attractive about it?"

Snape smirked. "You have an interesting new figure," he explained. "New exquisite curves to explore. And can you think of anything that is more uniquely feminine than pregnancy?" Hermione's eyebrows rose on her forehead as she considered this. Snape gently tugged her down to lay on her side facing away from him. He stretched out behind her, pressing himself against her back, and reached around to gently caress her stomach. "It is more proof that you are indeed a woman," he murmured against her ear before pressing hot kisses to the back of her neck, making her shiver. His hands roamed her body tenderly, and he could feel her relaxing into him.

Snape slowly undressed Hermione, savoring each touch of her soft, smooth skin. He shed his own clothes a little more hastily and then resumed his position behind her. He lifted her leg and gently pulled it to rest over his own legs and to give him better access to her body. After much caressing, he finally slid into her warm wetness. Hermione let out a startled cry. He paused and asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just... It didn't feel like this before," Hermione said a bit breathlessly. "It feels amazing."

Feeling smug, Snape proceded to thrust gently, still caressing her and kissing her neck and shoulders. He was determined to give her as much pleasure as possible. He could see a lone tear sliding down her face, but her expression was joyful. He turned her head slightly to kiss away the errant tear, earning a beautiful smile from Hermione. After several minutes, he felt her body tighten in her release and his own quickly followed.

Still breathing a bit heavily, Hermione rolled over to face him. She gazed into his face as if searching for something. Snape kissed her forehead and said "The answer is yes."

"I didn't ask a question," Hermione protested in confusion.

"I can see it on your face," he replied, his eyes never leaving hers. "You were wondering if I still love you. The answer is yes."

Hermione's were brimming with tears as she snuggled into his chest. "I love you too," she whispered.

"Well then, perhaps we should consider becoming a proper family,' Snape said slowly. Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. "It would be a shame for our son to be born out of wed-lock."

"But, I'm already six months along," Hermione said uncertainly. "That doesn't leave much time. And nobody even knows that I'm having a baby."

"We do do not require a lot of time," he assured her. "You will graduate in a month. We could marry soon after to avoid any scandal that could distract you from your NEWTs. We already have the support of the people who really matter." He met her eyes steadily. "How would you feel about it?"

Hermione bit her lip anxiously. She ran her hand over her stomach thoughtfully and then looked back up into Snape's face. She nodded a bit shyly and grinned when he swooped in to kiss her firmly on the lips.

* * *


	23. A Beautiful Miracle

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Here it is. My grand finale. Well, I don't know how grand it is... but whatever. I hope you like it._

**A Beautiful Miracle**

Ginny frowned thoughtfully as she rearranged the curls that she had piled on top of Hermione's head. The red-head took a step back and admired the effect. "That looks perfect," she said with a smile. "You're a beautiful bride Hermione." Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger nodded in tearful agreement.

Hermione smiled weakly. She was terribly nervous and the baby seemed to sense it; He was kicking and squirming constantly. Hermione winced and pressed a hand to her round belly. "I think the baby's a bit overly excited," she said ruefully.

"Take this dear," Mrs. Weasley said kindly, handing Hermione a vial of potion. "It's a mild calming draught. Severus left it for you. He said it was perfectly safe and it would settle the baby."

Hermione swallowed the potion gratefully. Within moments, the baby's movements calmed. Hermione smiled. "That's much better," she said. "Thank you." She turned to face the full length mirror and smiled at her appearance. Her white wedding dress was fairly simple. The soft fabric flowed over her stomach and went all the way down to her feet. She wore simple white ballet slippers to avoid wearing high heels, which could have proven to be hazardous for her in such a condition. The bustline of the dress had a v-neck and accentuated her larger breasts. Ginny had done Hermione's hair and make-up very well. The young bride looked angelic.

"It's a good think you decided not to wait any longer dear," Mrs. Granger said, smiling and shaking her head. "In another two months, it would be nearly impossible for you to wear a wedding dress without looking like a snowball. As it is, you're stomach isn't too large yet. You look lovely."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a grin. "I feel huge."

"You don't look huge. You wear the belly well," Mrs. Weasley commented with a grin.

"I'm sure Professor Snape will love it," Ginny commented. "I just hope he can keep his hands to himself until the wedding's over at least."

"Ginevra Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed while Hermione blushed and Mrs. Granger chuckled. Ginny just grinned unabashedly.

Mrs. Granger stepped forward and pulled Hermione into a hug. "My little girl is getting married," she murmured. "And soon you'll be a mother." Hermione nodded with a watery smile. "You'll always be my baby," Mrs. Granger added quietly.

Hermione squeezed her mother's hand affectionately. After a moment, Mrs. Granger said "I am a little worried about this marriage."

Hermione frowned. "It's a bit late to be telling me this," she said. "What's wrong?"

"I just want you to be happy. Professor Snape just seems so serious and cross all of the time," Mrs. Granger said carefully. "You would be miserable in a marriage without affection."

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry Mum," she said. "Severus is very private. He's capable of affection."

"He just doesn't want anyone else to know it," Ginny added, giggling.

"Well, if you're sure," Mrs. Granger said.

"I am," Hermione assured her mother.

* * *

The wedding was very simple but lovely. It was held in the Great Hall. The members of the Order of the Phoenix were there amongst the staff of Hogwarts. Hermione's friends sat with her family. Professor McGonagall had even brought Dumbledore's portrait so that the old headmaster could watch the proceedings.

The ceremony was quite brief. Hermione said her vowsin a quiet but strong voicewhile Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley dabbed at the tears that trickled down their faces.Severus repeated his vowssoberly, but his eyes were full of adoration, never leaving Hermione's face.When the ministry official told Snape to kiss his bride, everyone seemed to hold their breath for a moment. Severus wrapped one arm around Hermione's waist and tugged her closer while he cupped her face with his other hand. His kiss was so tender thatMrs. Granger let out a sob. Mr. Granger grabbed her andhid her faceagainsthis chest to muffle the sound. Harry and Ron exchanged grins. When Severus released her, Hermione glanced at her mother and then caught Ginny's eye with a grin. Ginny eyed Hermione's mother in amusement and then winked playfully at Hermione.

Hermione and Snape were surrounded by well wishers during the reception. Hermione endured many people reaching out to touch her stomach while Snape scowled. "He doesn't look very happy about getting married," Ron observed as he and Harry stood near McGonagall and Dumbledore's portrait.

"That's just Severus," McGonagall said, rolling her eyes. "He doesn't really like being surrounded by people. He's very happy with Hermione."

Dumbledore smiled as the new couple moved away from everyone to share a dance as everyone else looked on. "Minerva, it's finally happened," he said. "The walls around Severus Snape's heart have finally come down."

Harry chuckled as Snape smiled down at Hermione and then shot a glare at someone who dared to comment on it being cute. "I don't think the walls have come down Professor," Harry said with a grin. "I think he's just installed a draw bridge for Hermione."

Dumbledore roared with laughter. "You may be right dear boy," McGonagall chuckled.

* * *

Professor McGonagall walked out of the infirmary with a huge smile on his face. The Weasleys were all sitting in the hallway waiting along with Harry, Neville and Luna. "Hermione and the baby are just fine," McGonagall said.

"What did they name him?" Ginny asked excitedly.

McGonagall smirked slightly. "Aidan," she said. "It means fiery."

Harry laughed. "The name will suit him then," he commented. "Can you imagine the combination of Hermione's temper and Snape's disposition?"

"Scary," Ron said shuddering.

"Shut it, you two," Ginny said. "He'll be the best baby in the world."

Severus Snape would have agreed with that statement if he'd heard it. He looked down at the tiny baby boy curled up in his arms. "He's so small," Severus said quietly.

Hermione smiled sleepily. "He didn't feel small," she assured her husband.

Severus smirked and then gentlyran one hand over Aidan's fuzzy brown hair. The baby's eyes were dark blue, but would likely change color eventually. Severus was most concerned about the baby's nose. "Whose nose does he have?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I would assume that he has his own nose Severus," Hermione replied slyly.

Severus rolled his eyes. "You bloody well know what I meant," he told her. "Will his nose look like mine or yours?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "I think it's too early to tell," she said with a yawn. "Don't worry. It'll be perfect either way."

Severus smiled and sat down on the bed, handing the baby to his wife. He carefully brushed Hermione's hair away from her face as he gazed at the beautiful sight of her cradling their son. Aidan was a miracle. All of the pain and frustration was well worth the joy that Severus was finally experiencing. He pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple and gently tugged her to lean against him. He was certain that he didn't deserve such a beautiful family, but he was grateful and determined to spend the rest of his life proving how muchthey meant to him.

* * *

_There you go. That's the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed this journey as much as I did. Check out my other stories as well. _


End file.
